Crimson Wings To Fate
by CrimsonSkyDragon0026
Summary: Twin sisters were born for a purpose and that purpose is to forever vanquish the serpent king from his earthly bonds. However,they have to face the most difficult challenges.Will they avoid another tragedy before its too late? If you are reading this,sorry for wrong grammar,spelling and hard to understand phone won't save stories right. My OCx? OCx?
1. The Beginning of the End

August 27,1996

Many shouts were heard as a king and queen walked out of the palace doors in the Hidden Sky kingdom,where it is hidden and cannot be found by any normal humans.

Hinoto,the mystic king,beamed at all of the people who gathered just to get a glimpse of their new princesses who were born just yesterday.

Today is the birth of two new princesses and it is said that they are destined to be the realm's new hope,for a demon king has invaded the realm.

These two princesses were twins and were born with great powers imaginable.

The queen,Akane,smiled as she revealed her new daughtersThe crowd began to cheer as soon as they caught a glimpse of the twins.

Like their mother,they have deep crimson hair with golden tips and like their father,they have eyes the color of glowing green emeralds .The tiny twins stretched and slowly opened their eyes,taking a glimpse of the new world in which they were born.

"Brother!Congratulations!"The king's brother,Susano'o,beamed and gave his brother a hug.

Even if he disapproved of his brother marrying a human,resulting two half mortals as daughters,but as long as his brother found his happinness,it's fine with him,because Hinoto went through a lot of hardships and pain 'til he met Akane.

Akane used to be the princess of the Hidden Sky village and ruled the kingdom by herself.A long time ago,the Sky kingdom has an enemy,the Serpent ruler,Orochi,wanted to cause chaos and started by declaring war to them,but,the Sky people only wanted peace and no wars.

It is said that even if the Sky people wanted peace,they are also fearsome warriors who learned different arts in combat from shinobi arts to using bows and is a tradition for the Sky people to grow up as warriors for they sense that not all rulers were just and reasonable.

The Sky people were said to be descendants of winged people and were all born with different wings from wings of butterflies to dragon's wings,making them more fearsome opponents during even if they have wings,they are still normal humans.

After three years of war with the serpent king,the mystics descended down the realm to aid the Sky people against the Serpent is when Hinoto met Akane.

With the help of the mystics,they emerged victorious.

"I'm so glad we could start a new family."Hinoto grinned and ruffled Susano'o's hair,causing him to frown.

A bright light suddenly glowed the brightest amidst the festival lights,causing the people and the mystics to smile. Their special guest has finally arrived.

"Lady Fortuna!"Akane squealed and gave the goddess a hug.

Fortuna is the goddess who watches over the Sky people and is said that Akane is her descendant,but only Fortuna and maybe Akane know has long ago know Akane's family and has been friends with Akane's great-great-great grandparents from child until they get old.

"Akane!Congratulations,my dear!"She laughed and gave the new mother a hug.

"Here are the twins."Akane showed the twins,who were peacefully asleep,to Lady Fortuna.

"Oh!They are so adorable!"Fortuna squealed and pinched their cheeks one by one.

"We still haven't give them their names,my Lady."Hinoto arrived with Susano' new parents decided not to give them names 'til the goddess have arrived.

"I'll give them their names,but what is your surname again?"She asked with a weak smile."My!I'm getting old."She exclaimed.

"Of course you're getting old!You're more than a thousand years old!"Akane teases."Anyway,our surname is Kurenai."She added.

"Kuurenai?It means crimson,right?It suits you."Fortuna smiled.

She first picked up the older twin and cradled it gently in her arms and looked through the baby's eyes with a small goddess' hands felt around the baby's back and found a pair of flaming phoenix wings.

Through the eyes of the infant,she could see an image of a beautiful young woman with long crimson hair and emerald eyes soaring through the sapphire sky. The woman's wings were on fire,as if she inherited the wings of the fire fiery aura of the woman made the sky look crimson,as if she ruled the sky and can control it with her own hands.

"I think we should call her 'Sora'.Someday,she would be ruler of the sky and be like her parents,gentle but fierce in combat."Fortuna announced with a smile and handed the baby gently to placed a necklace around the baby's neck,which contains the stone of Fortuna.(More about the stone of Fortuna later)

Fortuna then picked up the younger twin and cradled it in her delicate younger twin woke up slowly from its nap and gazed curiously at the Goddess before 's hands patted the baby's back and discovered that the younger twin have butterfly wings.

Through the eyes of the younger twin,Fortuna could see her future.A beautiful young woman with glowing crimson butterfly wings fluttered gracefully in the eyes of the younger twin were greener than her sister's and have the same crimson hair with golden woman may look harmless,but Fortuna could tell just by looking at her eyes that she is a great warrior during combat like her sister.

"I think we should name her 'Chou'.She may look harmless like a butterfly but she is just as fierce in combat as her sister."Fortuna smiled.

The crowd cheered as the names of the twins were celebration went on until everyone was exhausted.

The Kurenai family with it's relatives and friends gathered in the dining room for a toast.

Hinoto raised his glass,with Akane at his side.

"To my new daughters."His voice boomed through the crisp evening others raised their glasses and drank,while the two infant princesses quietly slept in the cradle next to their parents.

Happinness filled the kingdom,yet,little did they know that their happinnes would soon be over.

* * *

17 Years later:2013

'_No escape... There is no escape...I will...Find...You._'A raspy voice filled the mind of the young kept wondering who it came from and she have a feeling the voice is telling her that something bad will happen.

Shivers ran down her spine as the words repeated in her head.

"Who are you?"She breathing became heavy and she could feel her fingers getting numb.

An image of a demon that resembles a serpent came into her dark skin is scaly and covered in scars and his eyes were two toned,his right eye is a shade of green while his left eye is deep wore a crown that looked like a snake,so is his gazed at her with a cold expression,as if he wanted to kill her with his own the looks of it,he will.

'_I will have my vengeance...Not only you shall suffer,but also all those you have cared for_.'He smirked.

The woman eyes shot open and she sat up from her young woman was breathing heavily and her heart beated faster than ever.

"Sora!What's wrong?"Her twin sister Chou,along with the other family members,entered her all looked very nervous and worried.

'It's just...It's just a dream.'Sora told assured herself that it is a dream and ,still,it all seemed real and far from her could tell from the tone of his voice that something tragic would happen in the future.

"I..I-I'm fine."She assured them,putting on her best smile to assure them that nothing is wrong or out of this all sighed with relief,except her father, he looked at her sternly and approached his daughter.

" Sora,you know you can't lie to me .Tell me what's wrong."He told her with a gentle smile.

"It's just a dream."She assures him for the second time,but he knew from the look of her face that she wasn't,but he also know that his daughter is stubborn,so he sighed in defeat and kissed his daughter's forehead.

" Alright,if something's the matter,just tell me."He told her and left the room with his wife, Chou and Sora remained.

"Sora,are you sure you are alright?"Chou was still not convinced that she is away from any safety of her older twin sister is important to her and she won't give up 'til she knows that her sister is safe.

"I'm fine, it's just a dream."She assured for the final sighed in defeat and tried to change the subject.

" Hey,do you know what day is tomorrow?"She asked with a smile as she sat down Sora's bed.

"August 26."Sora told her,acting like she didn't know.

"And?"

"It's Monday."

"And?"Chou is getting both impatient and annoyed,but she knew that Sora is teasing her.

"Our seventeenth birthday!"Sora almost shouted and ruffled her sister hair

"Tomorrow's the day we turn seventeen and we will get tons of presents!"Chou squealed,jumping up and down on the bed like a child who was waiting for Christmas to come.

"Yes.I hope I get a new pair of daggers."Sora told looked at her with a smile.

"Yeah.I wish I could get a new bow and a new set of wind-and-fire wheels(search it on the internet).My old wooden bow is already smashed to bits and my wheels were getting rusty."She sighed.

"Well,might as well get to is going to be a big day."Sora told her agreed and decided to sleep on Sora's ,they peacefully drifted to their short twins were full of joy and curious of what awaits them tomorrow.

* * *

"Happy birthday guys!"Sora's best friend,Kohaku,pulled the two into a great big bear hug while the two girls gasped for friend laughed with joy as he watched the two choke to death.(In a playful kind of way)

"Thanks ,dude."Sora grinned,making Chou roll her eyes.

Unlike Chou,Sora is a tomboy and would rather go out playing sports with the boys than staying in the palace and learn about being a is always ready for action and full of energy,despite the fact that she can be lazy when it comes to school , when it comes to training,she is one of the top warriors.

Chou,on the other hand,is a very great dancer and is a fan of romance can always be found watching romance on television or listening to love songs on the ,on the other hand, likes rock music and because they share the radio,they sometimes bicker about who would be the one using the Sora,Chou is also one of the top students in training school next to Sora and both were deadly in combat.

Another difference between them is that Sora's hair is very long,it almost reached her sister 's hair only reached the base of her neck. Both have emerald eyes and dimples near the corners of their mouth that shows up when they the two of them,Sora resembled her mother the most,like she was an exact copy of her mother.

Sora learned to fight using blades,knife and daggers and can punch and kick sister ,on the other hand,learned to fight using a set of two wind-and-fire wheels(search it on Google if you don't know what it is) and occasionally,a bow.

"So?Where's mother and father?"Chou asked after Kohaku let go of the twins.

"Oh they left the way,they went told me to give you these."Kohaku pulled two large boxes wrapped in colorful paper from a room and handed it to the twins.

"Woah!It's huge!"Sora twins ripped the paper off and impatiently opened the box.

Inside Sora's was a set of blades with her name carved on each of have different sizes from one as small as a mouse to one as large as an ordinary kitchen with the set is a set of long,sharp daggers with her name engraved on each was also a bag where she can store her daggers in.

"Wow!I loved this!"Sora exclaimed,her eyes shining with joy.

Chou opened hers and gasped .Inside it was a set of wind-and-fire wheels with her name engraved on each of with the wheels was a bow,with blades attached to was also a quiver with her name engraved on it and it contained a lot of arrows. There was also a belt in which she can hook her wheels on it in case she needs the bow.

"Woah!Just what I wanted!"Chou twins examined their new weapons and even experimented with it by throwing their blades and learning new moves.

"Also,your parents wanted you to wear these."Kohaku took two packages from his bag.

The twins were filled with excitement and curiosity and opened the soon as they saw what's inside it,they squealed even louder,making Kohaku's eardrums throb.

It was their new battle 's was a kunoichi upper outfit is colored ebony,with red transparent sleeves reaching her wrists. Sora's outfit covered almost half of her upper back was exposed for her wings to feel comfortable and easy to lower part was a pair of ebony shorts with a crimson sash serving as a belt and for her feet were a pair of black boots decorated with red phoenix symbols.

For Chou's was a heavy crimson armor set. Her back was exposed for her delicate crimson wings.A symbol of a crimson butterfly was marked on its legs was a crimson metal skirt with tights underneath it to make her feel comfortable and a pair of leather boots.

The twins ran to the dressing room and tried them on and won't stop screaming with soon as they emerged out of the dressing room and Kohaku caught sight of them,his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Woah."He giggled at his reaction while Sora gave him a gentle punch on the arm.

"Let's go now."He told twins exchanged curious glances at each other before asking.

"Umm..Where are we going?"They just smiled at the two before answering.

"You'll know soon."He winked.

The twins just followed him wherever he is taking arrived in the training grounds.

"Why the training grounds?"Chou asked,but before Kohaku can respond,they were immediately greeted by loud noises.

"SURPRISE!"Voices shouted as the twins entered the training twins almost had a major heart attack,but they recovered and were soon laughing with the others.

"Happy birthday,my daughters."Hinoto and Akane pulled the two into a group hug and soon,all the others joined.

"Thanks for the presents mother and father."Chou and Sora smiled.

"I knew it would suit you girls."Their mother,Akane,smiled."You two have grown up."She smiled as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

It's girls have grown used to be small girls that always wear pigtails on their hair and their mother choose their clothes for ,their hair has grown longer and their body has have grown ,a lot of boys always line up outside their houses trying to catch their the mere thought of it made the twins both disgusted and happy.

Not knowing what to say,they smiled and thanked their mother.

Suddenly,Chou's mind went blank and Sora could tell that something is not sister suddenly knelt to the ground and covered her ears with her began screaming at the top of her lungs.

The others began to get worried and frantic,especially Sora and her parents.

"No!No!I don't know you!We don't have anything to do with you!"Chou finally understood.

"Chou!Wake up!"Sora grabbed Chou from the shoulders and violently shook sister 's blank eyes adjusted from the surroundings around her and after a few moments,she went back to reality.

"S-Sora!It was horrible!"She exclaimed,tears were leaking from her emerald sister pulled her into a comforting hug in order for her to calm down.

"H-he said he was after us a-and he won't stop 'til he gets us!"Chou buried her face into Sora's chest.

"Who told you that?"Hinoto asked his face turned pale and he seemed as if he already know,yet,he is still not ready for it.

"I don't know .All I know is-"Chou began to speak with a shaky voice,but her sister cut her off.

"He looked like a demon that resembles a snake and his left eye color is blood red while the other is emerald."Sora quickly told father,who angrily clenched his fist.

"Everyone!Prepare for battle!NOW !"They all ran in different directions toward their worriedly looked at Hinoto and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Oh Hinoto.I'm still not ready."She whimpered,tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

They were about to face the hardest challenge of their life and they are still not ready for hope they can make it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!Anyways,the cover photo resembles Sora while my avatar resembles Chou. Also sorry for wrong grammar,wrong spelling and hard to understand stupid phone won't type right.  
**

Okay about the Sky kingdom:they live in a hidden forest away from normal a few people know about their secret and go there to bring them their needs.

And the wind and fire wheels,they are kind of like Sun Shang Xiang's chakrams,but with serrated edges.

Again,sorry for the grammars,I'll find a way to fix phone won't type right and so does the computer.

Arigattou!

-Crimson_SkyDragon0026


	2. Chapter 1:Revealings of the Past

Sorry folks,but I'm having trouble fixing my grammars and hard to understand sentences.I don't know why my computer and phone won't work 's just simple typing and they refuse to do it right.I now felt the urge to throw away my gadgets!

*Clears throat*Anyways,here is Chapter !Again,I'll try hard to fix my grammars on my you know how,tell me,please?

Sora and Chou are twin half immortal sisters who were born with great powers,yet,it still remains a were celebrating their seventeenth birthday with their kingdom and family,but was declined when a mysterious demon kept haunting the twins.

For fear of an uknown challege they were about to face,Hinoto ordered his kingdom to prepare for battle without telling his daughters.  
Will they avoid a tragic loss before its too late?Keep reading to know what will happen.

* * *

"Sora..."Chou tried to find her voice,yet,none escaped her was preparing for war. have a week of preparing before going out to war,said their father..This is going to be their first battle,causing the twins to feel if they lose?What if their opponents were strong?

"Hmm?"Sora asked her sister.

"Why do we have to fight?"She hasn't prepared herself for father already told Sora a bit of information she need to know,as the first born,and she promised not to tell. the sake of her sister,she must not tell news will scare her.

What her father told her is that five years before their birth,a demon has been caught by demon is no other than Orochi,the one who is haunting the twins.  
The mystics,along with the Sky people,long ago seeked for Orochi,hoping to stop him from causing chaos and destruction everywhere he the wars,the mystics were impressed by the Sky people's determination and strength,giving them more hope that they are going to emerge victorious.

"Because it is your destiny."Their father entered the felt her heart leap out of her could he tell her now?The twins ran to their father and formed a group hug.

Never in their life have they been so nervous. twins never go out to battle and their first time caused them to get they really ready for this?

"I'll explain more about this,but right now,you have to follow me."He told twins exchanged curious glances at each other before following him.

He led them to the kingdom's stables,were all of their mounts lived. The twins looked around as they passed by each stall.

"Happy birthday,my daughters."Hinoto opened a large stall,revealing what is inside twins gasped in surprise.

There was one large flaming red winged horse that is heavily feathered wings had blades attached to it. Its mane was ablaze with was also a crimson dragon about the size of the horse and was also heavily armored .It already had a saddle strapped between its large scaly wings of the dragon,which were resting on the ground.

"It took me long to search creatures like them,but I managed to find the best of their kind."Hinoto grinned."Sora,this is Hinata."He pointed at the dragon.

The dragon's ruby red eyes gazed at Sora's own emerald gently patted dragon looked like it was happy and playfully wagged its tail like a puppy,making Sora giggle.

"Chou,this is Akana."He pointed at the pegasus.

Chou shyly inched toward the mystical turned its magestic head toward her and slowly came closer to eyes locked and focused at each placed her hand on the fiery horse's calmly looked into her eyes.

After a few moments of staring at each other,the two easily became pegasus allowed Chou to ride on its back.

Not letting her sister get all the fun,Sora rode on the dragon's back.

"They're the best!Thanks father!"The two shouted in sync while smiled and led them outside.

"It's easy to ride them and they are intellegent enough to know its owner and what they need to do,so you'll have no trouble learning how to ride them."He told both nodded and descended down their mounts.

"We'll start practicing tomorrow."Sora told her father.

"Right,because there's also something I need to show you."Hinoto gestured for them to follow changed curious glances at each other before following their father.

* * *

"You are now ready to learn more about yourselves."Hinoto told his daughters,while holding his weapon,which is a large battle axe."As humans,you have strength,abilities and dedication,as mystics,you have incredible powers used for what's right.I want the two of you to learn how to combine them and use them during ,since you are half mystics,you can only possess a few abilities."He paced back and fort slowly in front of the twins.

"Yes father." "Yes sir."The two nodded in sync,listening carefully to their father.

"You already know the abilities of your human side,now you have to see the side of a mystic."He suddenly formed a large ball of ice in his hands and threw it at the twins,causing them to almost jump with fright and surprise.

As a reflex,Sora blocked the attack,only to find out that she created a large pillar of fire that covered her like a barrier,melting the ice and preventing it from touching looked confused at what she have done,for this is the first time she done this.

"Sora,your ability is to control and kind of shape shift fire into weapon and animal also have the ability to create fire barriers that serves as a shield,protecting not only you,but those who are near you."Hinoto told his older daughter,his eyes shining with pride at seeing how his daughter is growing.

He turned toward Chou and threw his jumped with surprise and let out a scream,only to find out that her scream is more louder than she expected.  
Red sonic waves came from her,letting out an earpiercing scream causing Sora to father stayed where he watched as the battle axe got blocked by the sonic waves.

"Very good!"He told her as he threw a rock at her.

It stopped midair and floated in the air,as if an invisible object caught the younger twin stared around in horror of what she had done.

"Chou,your ability is to release sonic waves and use an ability called also have senses of a butterfly,you have sensitive smell,touch and you can feel a person's movement who is near you,enabling you to reflex quicker during combat."Hinoto finished as he helped Sora get up.

"You mean her powers involve mental abilities that can manipulate matter,release sonic waves and has the same senses of a butterfly?"Sora asked,causing the two to turn at her in a surprised state.

"What?"She ,they just saw her explain something involving Science,which is her lowest subject.

"Just because I suck at Science,doesn't mean I am completley stupid at that subject!"She blurted out.

"Well,looks like I just saw another side of Sora!"Chou giggled.

"Quit it!"Sora turned her back on her sister and laughed before giving his daughter a slap at the back.

"Come on!Be a sport and admit it!"He sighed and turned toward Chou.

"Alright!Alright!"She grinned and ruffled her sister's hair.

"That's some power you got!"She exclaimed.

"Yeah!I bet you are jealous!"Chou stuck out her tougue at her sister and took off at the also took off and chased her younger sister.

"Wait 'til I get you,you little!"She shouted.

Hinoto watched his two daughters chase each other and tease each other,sometimes throwing small rocks at each other.

'They look so happy.'Hinoto smiled,but deep inside,he wanted to cry.'Why does he have to do this?'He asked himself,memories flooding in his head.

* * *

**About 10,000 years ago in the Mystic realm**

In a dark street,someone crying can be heard in the Mystic realm's village.A young boy grew curious and decided to investigate where the noises came from.

As he approached a dark corner,soft whimpers and cries can be heard even from a distance,yet,the villagers chose to ignore it.

"Hello?Is someone there?"The young boy waited for a few moments to hear a response.

"Go away!"A boy's voice shouted.

"Woah there!I'm not here to harm you!"The other boy approached him.

" The one who will be harmed is you!"He answered sarcastically."After all,I am what you think I am.A demon!"He shouted.

"I don't think you are demons cry?"The boy answered back.

"Don't you get it!?I'm a monster!Made to destroy!Everyone feared and hated me for my existence!"The boy finally emerged from the dark corner to reveal other boy almost gasped.

He has scaly skin and has two toned eyes,one is a light shade of emerald and the other is deep boy's long hair flowed down his shoulders,like a dark river.

"Now you see?!I am a serpent king!A demon born with a serpent's evil!"He shouted angrily,fists clenched ,the other boy just stood quietly,not making a sound.

"I don't think you are a you really are a demon,you should be killing everyone right now.A real demon would never cry and be angry at its existence."He explained to the crying boy and approached him."What really matters is what is inside,not your outside you can still prove to everyone that you are not a demon."He assured him.

"You really think so?"The boy's eyes widened in shock at how friendly the person is.

"Of course!There is a saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'."He smiled."By the way,my name is Hinoto."He shook the other boy's hand.

"O-orochi."The boy stuttered.

"I hope we can be great friends,Orochi."Hinoto smiled.

"Y-you really think so?"Orochi's two toned eyes widened.

"Yes.I swear."Hinoto crossed his heart with his index finger.A few minutes passed and the boys soon became good friends,laughing and always have a smile on their faces.

Hinoto opened his eyes as the flashback finished.'Why does he have to change?'

* * *

The time has has gathered for Kurenai family stood at the front lines,holding their twin's father was holding a large battle claymore,Their mother's weapon is a chain whip,which she can wipe off enemies twins were positioned for battle on their mounts.

A horn blew,its deafening sounds echoing through the empty army came to of the soldiers looked like reptiles,their cold eyes staring at the Sky people's fiery serpent armiy's bodies were covered with serpent tattoo.

" A long time...It has been a long time indeed."A husky voice hissed through the silence of the opposing armies.

"Orochi."Hinoto hissed as a dark figure came into view.

Like the demon the twins saw in the dream,he has scaly skin,two toned eyes and a crown resembling a snake.

"Must we do this?"Akane pleaded at the opposing Orochi's eyes fell on Akane,his expression hardened,but deep into his eyes,the twins thought they saw quickly shook his head and averted his eyes from Akane to the 's eyes were now filled with hate and maybe jealousy.

"For revenge and for your daughters."He smirked,his eyes searching for the he caught sight of the twins,his smile grew wider

"What do you want from them?"Hinoto growled.

"I want them...To die in front of all of you."He smirked.A sudden outburst came from the Sky people.

"We won't let you touch them!"One shouted.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them!"Another shouted.

"You monster!"More shouts can be heard from the crowd,enough to make one's ears throb.

"You have to go through us to get to them!"Kohaku shouted,his face red with anger.

Everyone in the kingdom loved and cared for had always support them and cheer them up whenever they feel down,giving the Sky people more energy in working and serving the kingdom.

Chou was on the verge of tears at how the Sky people is willing to sacrifice themselves for clenched her fist in anger,not wanting to put her kingdom at risk.

"We'll do it."The twins answered in sync,causing everyone to hush with shock.

"No!"Hinoto told his daughters.

"It's either them...Or is your choice."Orochi's smirk grew wider than ever,causing Sora's blood to boil and reach its can no longer take such...Such madness.

Sora instantly took out a small knife and threw it at merely hit him,but it left a large cut at his left cheek and hit a soldier. The soldier fell to the ground dead,causing the other soldiers to growl and give Sora their deadliest glares.

"I had enough of this!What have we done that is really against you,Orochi?!Tell me!"Sora dragon growled and almost ran to Orochi to bite his head off,but Sora stopped Hinata just in time.

"Hmp."Orochi responded with a smirk as he wiped the blood off of his cheek."You're the braver one of the twins,huh?Just like your _mother_."He hissed the word mother,as if he hated that word or anything that has to do with Akane.

"Ask your mother why!"He shouted,his eyes filled with anger as he turned to hung her head and her hand clenched tightly on her weapon,as if she is trying to hide her anger.

"I never even loved you!"Akane shouted at Orochi,he looked hurt and taken aback at her words."I told you,we were only friends!I know it would hurt you,but you are not the right person!"She was on the verge of tears as she shouted at Orochi.

"So you are just the same!Do you even know what it feels like not to be loved,being feared for being a demon and betrayed by your only friend?"He formed a large dark hand and took Akane with raised her up the air as she squirmed and tried to free herself."Tell me!"He shouted.

"Hey!No one touches our her!"Hinoto charged toward Orochi.

"Put her down this instant!"Hinoto shouted as he sliced the large hand with his as Akane is falling to the ground,Sora and Hinata caught her before she hit the ground.

"Charge!"All of Orochi's soldiers charged as soon as he raised his weapon,which is a large,dark scythe.

"Gah!"The Sky people charged toward their opponents,knocking them down one by one.

"They won't die!"One matter how many times they stabbed the serpents' chests,they look like they are not affected.

"Human fools!We are already dead years ago!"They laughed evilly,killing the Sky people one by one.

However,Sora and Chou worked together and found a way to stop Chou's ability to telekinesis,they managed to keep a lot of soldier up the air to stop combined their abilities,Sora created a large pillar of fire over them and Chou used sonic waves to annihalate ,there was nothing left of them except ash.

"Father!Mother!"The twins tried to search for their parents on their mounts,worry began to engulf the twins as they scouted around. their hearts were smashed to bits as they found a lot of their kingdoms soldiers dead.

"Orochi is going to pay."Sora muttered darkly,her fist looked at her sister never saw her sister so angry before.

"We have to defeat the other soldiers."Sora told nodded her head in agreement.

"Hinata.""Akana."They turned to their mounts and descended mounts took off to the sky to search for their parents while the two princesses aid the soldiers.

Almost everyone is dead,not a single soldier in sight pained the twins,causing them to almost kneel to the ground in tears.

"_So you've come.._."A dark whisper echoed through the deafening Chou's senses are sharper,she turned to her right and used her bow and missed Orochi,who was almost near them.

He caught Chou by the neck and raised her up as she squirmed and kicked,trying to gasp for breath.

"Hey!Let her go!"Sora took out her daggers and charge toward Orochi.

He dodged her attack and threw Chou at her both crashed to a pile of rocks with a loud thud.

"Chou!"Sora exclaimed as she shook her is fine but she got unconcious.

"You'll pay!"She stood up and got ready to charge.

"Stop!You really want to see your parents?"Orochi asked with a waved at his soldiers."Bring them to may see your parents...For the last time."He smiled.

"No!"Sora screamed and tried to run toward Orochi,but she soon felt chains wrapped on her body."No!"She screamed.

Her parents came into were chained and weaponless,their bodies bruised and tired.

"Mother!Father!"Sora parents turned to her with a weak smile.

"We'll be fine."Hinoto assured her,but by the look from his face,Sora knew he is lying.

"Silence!I shall start with your mother."Orochi hissed as he turned to Akane,who hung her head in pain,unable to face him.

"Orochi,before I die...I wanted to tell you that I am sorry."She bursted to tears. Orochi looked as if he has been looked as if he was on the verge of tears,wanting to change everything and fix his sins.

"No!"He shook his head as he raised his scythe."It's too late for apologies!You are not even worth my time!"He stabbed his scythe into her chest,blood coming out of her chest like a rapid river.

Akane collapsed to the ground,a pool of blood forming around her.

Orochi looked like he was in if he wanted to crumple to the ground like paper and die.

"Mother!"Sora screamed,tears flowing down her eyes.

"Silence!Y-your father is next."Orochi screamed as he raised his scythe."Farewell,friend."The scythe sank deep into his chest,straight into his heart.

"Father!"Sora screamed can no longer take she wanted is to be back in the past,with her mother,father and her beloved it seems all hope of being together with her family is escaping from the palms of her hands,leaving scars of her past

Orochi's sobs can be just killed the two people who he cared people who understood him and saw through his demonic body.

"S-sora."Hinoto weakly raised his all the strength in him,he unbinded Sora from the chains.

Hinata and Akana swoop down the air,catching Sora and the unconcious created a portal and the mounts entered it with the twins,taking them to wherever it will take them.

"Farewell,my you fulfill your fates."He smiled as he slowly drifted to sleep.A sleep in which he can never wake up from;death.

* * *

Hinata and Akana crashed to the ground along with the 's screams can be heard as they tumble on the quickly stood up and ran to her sister,who is still unconcious,but she is unscathed.

Sora don't know what to do right just gently lifted Chou up and settled her head on Sora's she is done tending a few of Chou's wounds with the medicines left in her bag,she caressed Chou's hair,singing the song they both created in their childhood.

_'Fly away,Crimson Butterfly,to the Crimson Sky_

_Never let the bright colors fade_

_Twin sister, fly away,_

_On soft Crimson wing._

_You and yours shall journey here no more,_

_Nor the Maiden's duo voices sing._

_The breath is gone,_

_Life's spark long faded._

_The day has come,_

_For which you have waited._

_Repent your use of the day._

_They suffer, as they must;_

_The pain will never fly away,_

_All Butterfly wings crumble to dust._

_One must remain in anguish,_

_Watching Crimson marks fade,_

_As the dying night at the blossoming of day._

_Fly away, Crimson Twin, fly away.'_

Tears streamed down her will she tell Chou the horrible news?Will she be able to take it?

* * *

**Meanwhile,in a nearby place:**

A beautiful voice can be heard,filling the gentle winds with its sweet soldiers wondered where it came from.A few officers volunteered to check it.

These officers are General Ma Chao,Guan Ping,Lu Xun and Ling Tong.

Ever since after Orochi warped time and space,enemies joined forces,friends are fighting each chaos Orochi created caused many armies to crumble before 's army remains and he must find a way to defeat Orochi.

As the brave generals clambered through the forest,they found themselves near the forest's edge.

Ma Chao hushed the other men and cautiously held on to his spear.

"I hope it's a pretty lady."Ling Tong suddenly other officers glared at him.

"If you are here to find a girlfriend,go to a tea ,we are here to check what was causing those noises."Lu Xun told his fellow Wu officer.

"Alright, guys don't know how to take a joke."Ling Tong sighed.

They clambered through the forests and reached a nearby Chao quietly peeked through the trees while the officers impatiently waited for his report,they exchanged curious glances at each other. Ma Chao's jaw almost dropped to the ground. The others quickly pushed each other to see what it by one,their jaws dropped.

A beautiful young woman with crimson hair sat beside a pegasus and a woman who is asleep,her head resting on the other woman's young woman seemed desperate,as if she was in pain.

"Woah."Ling Tong murmured under his stood up and walked toward the woman,wishing to get to know her and be an aquaintance with her.

By accident,he stepped on a fallen tree branch,creating a loud woman jumped in surprise when she saw Ling Tong,she instantly pulled out a small knife and threw it at him,but it missed him,but it was only for woman charged toward him with her daggers clenched tightly in her hands,

"I knew it we should have left him."Lu Xun sighed.

"Who are you?And what do you want?"She hissed as she started to attack. Ma Chao emerged from the bushes and blocked her with his spear.

"Woah!Calm down!We're not here to hurt you!"Ling Tong blurted out.

"You expected me to believe that?You scum of Orochi!"She shouted as she created fire daggers and threw some at the young men.

"Woah!Curse Orochi for giving us this luck!"Ling Tong exclaimed as he dodged the fire daggers.

Ma Chao managed to disarm her with his spear. daggers were stuck to the ground.

"No!"She knelt to the ground.

"What do you want?"She asked with a Ping and Lu Xun emerged out of the bushes.

"Nothing at all."Ling Tong grinned sheepishly.

"Are you really rebels against Orochi?"She asked them cautiously.

"Yeah.""Of course."Yes."She received different answers with the same meaning.

"If so,please let me join you."She the others turned their backs on her and talked for a bit.

"Do you think we should?"Guan Ping asked.

" She might be a great addition to our army."Ma Chao answered.

"Yeah."Lu Xun turned back at her.

"Alright."They turned toward bowed at them.

"Thank I talk to your leader later?"She asked.

"Okay."Ling Tong answered."Oh yeah,my name is Ling Tong."He introduced himself.

"I'm Lu Xun."

"Ma is good to meet you."

"I'm Guan Ping,son of Guan Yu."

One by one,they introduced themselves.

"My name is Sora."Sora bowed again.A roar suddenly cut them off,coming from Hinata, and Akana jumped in alarm.

Chou is awake.

"Chou!"Sora ran to her sister.

"Oh,where the heck are we?Where's mother and father?"Chou sister's heart tried to find her voice,yet,no sound escaped her lips.

"They're...They're."Sora burstd to tears."Orochi killed them all!There's no more survivors left!"Sora let them all tears flowed down her eyes.

"You are lying!"Chou sobbed and bursted to tears."Please tell me it is a joke!"She cried.

"Orochi shall pay!"Sora clenched her fists in her whole life had she felt so now on,she seek for revenge on Orochi and nothing else.

The officers watched the twins cry with look lost and desperate.

"I feel sorry for them."Ma Chao commented with sincerity in his voice.

"They must have lost all those they cared for."Ling Tong commented.

"Maybe they would feel welcome if we bring them Nobunaga will let them in."Lu Xun suggested,the others agreed.

Lost in a world they don't know,the twins tried to find answers to they avenge their kingdom?

* * *

Thanks for reading!Explanation time!

Yup!Orochi and Hinoto used to be best is hated by everyone,even his family hated him for being a demon.*Sad music plays*

Orochi used to be a great descended down the human world to rule the serpent ,the serpents' evil influenced him,causing his heart to darken and become the demon everyone thinks he is.

One day,Orochi met fell in love with always spend time together and Akane always told him that what they look from the outside does not matter,that people should be judged from their hearts.

Orochi decided to confess his feelings to Akane,but she rejected him and told him she can't return the same feelings to his anger,he declared war to the Sky kingdom to prove to her that he will do anything for her.

The mystics decended down the human world to help the Sky felt betrayed after he learned that Hinoto was opposing he heard that Akane fell in love with Hinoto,he felt enraged.

For years of war,Orochi was finally imprisoned,but he swore that one day,he will have his revenge.


	3. Chapter 2:New Encounters

Hi,guys!It's me again!I'm really,really sorry that I can't fix the other chapters.I'll find a way to fix it,okay?  
Anyways:  
Sora and Chou discovered their mystic half mystics,they only possess a few powers:  
Sora can control fire and shape shift it into weapon shapes and animal can also create fire barriers that can protect her and those near her.  
Chou can mentally manipulate matter (also called telekinesis) ,create sonic waves and inherited the senses of a butterfly.  
After the death of their parents,they managed to escape,but they found themselves trapped in an unknown dimension:

* * *

Sora helped her sister get up,after sobbing and crying for a few and Akana aided the twins to get up.  
"What the heck are those?!"Ling Tong shouted as soon as he saw Hinata and other officers nudged him and told him to shut up.  
"W-who are they?!"Chou jumped in spread her wings and took off.  
"She has wings?!"Guan Ping others almost ran,but their pride as men told them to stay where they are.  
"Chou!It's alright!They're good!"Sora assured her sister.  
Sora spreaded her flaming wings and caught up with Chou.  
"Even her?!"Lu Xun jumped,his hands felt numb and he could feel his whole body others were also panicking along with Lu Xun.  
Why didn't they saw or noticed her wings?Why are they having strange encounters?These thoughts ran through their minds as they frantically search for answers.  
"Hey!Calm down!"Ma Chao tried to calm his comrades,but even him is on the verge of panicking with his fellow officers.  
For a few minutes,shoutings of panicking men can be heard from a distant.  
After they have all calmed down,they started to hit themselves,telling themselves that it's just a dream and they will wake up in their normal homes.  
"Guys, get yourselves together."Sora tried to calm them all."Take a few deep breaths."She instructed all took a few deep breaths.  
" Better?"She quietly nodded their heads.  
"You can come down now."She told her sister.  
Chou gently landed in front of Lu Xun,who was staring at her,was caught in a dream as he examined the details of her beautiful face and slender figure.  
"Beautiful."Lu Xun muttered under his seems like everyone heard all stared at him with weird looks.  
"E-excuse me?"Chou asked,her face glowed as crimson as her Xun finally returned to reality.  
" Oh!Sorry!."Even his face turned bright red.  
"Anyways."Sora cut off the scene,glaring at Lu 's always overprotective of her sister and she will _NOT_ let anyone else touch her."Can you take us to your camp,boys?I need to speak to your leader."She told them as she folded her arms across her chest,gazing intently at the officers.  
" Come with us."Ma Chao gestured the two to follow them.  
'Never in my life had I experienced a strange encounter.'He thought.  
"Come on,Hinata."Sora waved to her dragon.  
"Ah!Akana!I almost forgot about you!"Chou squealed and called for her other officers looked at the creatures strangely.  
"So,about those creatures..."Lu Xun pointed at their mounts.  
"Um...I don't just received them days ago."Chou answered as she patted Akana's sensitive neck.  
"Wait a minute."Sora said others stopped and looked at her with curiosity.  
"Akana...Hinata..."Sora's voice trailed began to understand.  
"They were close to our parents names."She realised.  
"They knew...That this will all happen."Sora hung her head.  
"What?What happened?"Guan Ping asked.  
"They all died...Because of us."Chou to speak about it again,she walked ahead,leaving the others looking at her strangely.

They arrived in an army's tents were set up for the soldiers to sleep officers guided the twins through the many stares received by the soldiers.  
"Such beauties."Whispers can be heard from the soldiers.  
"Who are they?"  
"Are they here to aid us?"  
"They have strange creatures with them."  
More and more rumors formed between the soldiers,making the twins cringe.  
"Over there."Guan Ping pointed to a large tent,the one which is the largest among the others.  
They entered the large the center was a large table,where a lot of officers seemed to be in an important discussion,for their faces looked stopped when they saw the twins.  
"Who are they and why did you bring women here?"An officer demanded."This is no place for mere women!"He exclaimed,causing a vein to pop on Sora's head.  
"Mere women?"She muttered darkly,before breathing heavily and calming began to speak like a true princess,her voice loud and clear.  
"My name is Kurenai is my sister,Kurenai are princesses of the Sky kingdom."A lot of whispers can be heard as soon as she have finished."As princesses,we ask if we may aid you against Orochi to avenge our kingdom's fall.I promise that we will make good use in this army."She finished.  
The officers who brought the twins looked have found two princesses from a far away kingdom and did not payed their feared they might punish them or anything worse.  
Chou looked at her sister never saw her sister acting like death of their kingdom must have changed her from her bright and outgoing self to a serious one.  
"Are you sure you even know what you are doing?"A random officer asked.  
"I can assure you,I know what I am used to be my father's task to imprison him in a dark prison and now its my turn to fulfill his task."She answered.  
" that so?"A man in black outfit asked.  
"Yes."Sora answered confidently.  
"If so,you may join us.I am Nobunaga Oda."He smirked.  
Sora and Chou's eyes this really the great leader of the Sengoku era?For real?  
"I-it's a pleasure to meet you,Nobunaga."Sora bowed followed her sister's example.  
"May I ask,do you know Orochi?"He asked.  
"A used to be a friend of my 's a great mystic,feared by many a few people understood him,which is my father and and pain turned him into a monster everyone saw of him,causing him to bring destruction and chaos everywhere he father told me that there may be a way to change him,but after what happened,there may never be a chance."She hung her head,her bangs covering her eyes.  
"Of course he may never change!He's a demon!"One shouted.  
"I being called a demon turned him into a real demon!We have to know his past first before fighting him!Maybe we can find a way to defeat him!"Sora protested.  
The others grew never saw a woman act like this.  
"I guess we should follow her it can work."Nobunaga spoke up after a few moments of silence.  
"But my lord."An officer protested.  
"We do not know Orochi as she does!Maybe her plans can work."Nobunaga told that,the meeting is adjourned.  
"Hikari."Nobunaga called a maid.  
"Yes,my lord?"She asked and went to her master.  
"Guide the princesses to an available tent."Nobunaga nodded and asked the twins to follow soon as they left,Nobunaga called the officers who found them.  
"Ma Chao,Guan Ping,Lu Xun,Ling Tong."He began to stood side by side in front of them,waiting for his orders.  
"Keep an eye on those have to know more about them.""He nodded and left the tent.  
'Something about them makes me feel suspicious.'He thought.

"Here,my may share this tent."The woman led them to a large tent,large enough for the two to sleep in it.  
"Thanks."Sora lady bowed and soon as she left,Chou grabbed her sister by the wrist and pulled her into a place where they can talk privately.  
"What happened to you?Why did you know all these?"She asked her sister frantically.  
"What?What do you mean?"Sora quirked an eyebrow and looked at her sister strangely.  
"You never talk and act like that and I never even knew about Orochi!"Chou told her sister can't believe her sister knew something she didn't' didn't't her father told her?Why are they keeping secrets from her?  
Sora sighed and hung her head to face the ground,unable to look at her sister straight in the eye.  
"After father ordered everyone to prepare for war,he ordered for me to talk to him in told me everything,from how they met when they are kids until the day they imprisoned used to be like us,having fun with our father and always have a smile plastered on his face.  
A lot of people always hated him for being a demon,but he ignored day,he descended down the human world to rule the serpent kingdom,for he was next in ,the serpents' evil influenced him,turning him into the demon everyone thinks he is.  
Father told me that the old Orochi may still be inside him,wanting to fix his after what he have done,I don't think he can ever just killed the only two people he cared about."Tears formed in Sora's eyes as she told her sister was on the verge of pulled her sister into a tight embrace.  
"If only people learned to see through his demonic self,this would never happen!"Chou sobbed.  
"I 's the mystics who were to be blamed for this."Sora wiped away her tears and let go of her sister.  
"We must find a way to end all won't do anything.I'll be in the tent for a while."She told her sister and left,leaving Chou standing and wiping her tears.  
Little did they know,that someone is watching emerged out of the bushes and approached Chou.  
"Hey."He jumped in surprise and used her telekinesis to lift him up the air and away from her.  
"Woah!It's just me!"It was Lu sighed and gently put him down.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!"She gasped.  
"Sorry about that."Lu Xun scratched the back of his head."Anyways,I heard what you two were talking about,uhhh."Lu Xun tried to remember her name.  
"It's Chou."She reminded him.  
"Right,Chou.I never thought Orochi could be like that."He commented.  
"Yeah.I'm surprised he had such a past,having only two people to care about you and being hated by everyone even his family."She walked away and sat down on a large fallen rested her chin on her Xun sat down next to her.  
"Yeah.I used to hate him,but now,I pity him."He chimed him.  
After that,everything turned just sat there.  
"So,I still don't know your name."Chou broke up the silence.  
"It's Lu Xun."He introduced himself.  
"How did you happen to hear us talking?"Chou asked him.  
"I was wandering around until I heard you both talking."He answered.  
"Yeah.I was angry and worried of how strange she is acting."She sighed.  
"Don't worry.I think she will return to her normal self soon."He smiled to cheer her up.  
"Maybe."She smiled at his words,causing him to blush.  
"Anyway,I have to go find my sister."Chou stood up."Thanks Lu Xun."She smiled Xun started to blush like never talked to a woman like this except Xiao Qiao,Sun Shang Xiang and Da Qiao,but talking to Chou is kind of . a small smile can make him blush and Lu Xun started to think that maybe he is getting quickly left,leaving Lu Xun thinking crazily if he was sick or something.  
'Maybe it's because she's a woman.'He thought.'No.I talked to other women,but they don't make me feel frustrated.'He mentally slapped himself.  
'I'll just let these get out of my thoughts.'He removed these thoughts from his head and returned to his tent,hoping that his mind is cleared.

* * *

Sora formed a large pillar of fire and it soon turned into the shape of a roared and encircled waved her hand and it soon turned into a roaring tiger.  
"Woah."A voice caught her turned around and met face to face with Ma Chao,Ling Tong and Guan Ping.  
"How did you do that?"Ling Tong pointed at the fire tiger,who was crawling on the grass like it is stalking a prey.  
"I'm born with these,but I haven't realised until a few days ago."She answered blankly and,with a wave of her hand,turned the tiger into a giant phoenix.  
"So,what else can you do?"Ma Chao asked."Please show us."  
"Do I have to do it right now?"She asked sarcastically.  
" show us."Guan Ping also sighed and spread her wings.  
"You will know why my name is Sora."She soared up the sky,with flames emitted from her burned hotter and hotter as she soared higher and higher.  
Her fiery aura made the sky look almost as crimson as her twirled and created a fiery spun on and on,making the atmosphere red.  
"Woah!"A lot of soldiers gathered to watched as the flaming tornado spun.  
Sora swooped down and landed perfectly in front of Ma Chao,Ling Tong and Guan stared at her,their jaws dropped.  
" happened to you guys?"She asked them with a confused look.  
"That was amazing."Ma Chao two nodded in agreement.  
"That was awesome!"Ling Tong exclaimed and slapped Sora playfully on the back.  
"Not really."She grew shy and shuffled the ground with her toe.  
They all fell silent,until,  
"Sora!"Chou landed in front of Sora.  
" Hi Chou."She greeted.  
"I've been searching everywhere for you.I just saw a fire tornado!Is it you?"She asked,out of breath.  
"Yes.I've been training."Sora answered."So,where have you been?"She asked.  
"I'm just talking with Lu Xun."She answered,but Sora could see her cheeks growing pink.  
"Talking?"Sora instantly tried to change the subject.  
"Anyways,time to go to sleep!The sun's down already."She quickly told her sister and pulled her into the tent.  
" Alright."Sora waved goodbye to the officers and followed her sister.  
They changed into comfortable kimonos given by the woman who showed them their twins jumped to bed and soon,drifted to sleep.  
They still have more trials to face,and they don't know what to prayed that their father would guide them and watch over them,and that they would end all the chaos caused by him.

* * *

I'm done!So,what do you think about ChouXLu Xun?I already found someone for Chou,but for Sora?Who could it be?  
Lots of Love,  
Crimson_SkyDragon


	4. Chapter 4:Battle at Kyushu

Hey guys!I'm still having trouble choosing a guy for Sora.I need help!Anyways,please suggest who would be perfect for her.I'm getting confused!

Okay,to Chapter 3!Yay!

Warning:A few swear words ( is very common.)And maybe a little randomness( 't think of anything).

* * *

'_You must...set him free_.'

'_Let him realise who he really is..._'

'_You're the only hope_.'

These voices kept whispering on Sora's head felt as if she was being mind got could feel herself falling into searing can't explain what is happening.

"N-no!What are you saying?!"She shouted in her dream.

_'Orochi...Must remember who he is...'_Someone could feel the pain growing sharper and sharper.

"W-what?!Father!"She shouted,but she knew that her father will no longer be there to protect her.

"Father!"She kept screaming.

"Hey,Sora!Wake up!"A familiar voice voice began to echo in her head,mixing with the whispering voices.

"No...No..."She breathed felt her body become numb.

Never in her life had she felt weak and it was Chou who was always always relied on now,Sora felt as if she needed someone to protect her and be by her all,she lost those she loved and cared was no one now who can protect her now.

"H-help."Sora whimpered,until she felt someone shake her violently.

"Sora!You have to wake up!"It was Chou's sounded frantic,as if she was about to lose her sister.

"Chou?"Slowly,Sora's eyes eyes adjusted to her ,her blurred vision returned to normal.

She saw Chou,who was still wearing her night gown,looked like she was on the verge of tears,that she will lose her sister.

Not only was Chou in front of her,but also Guan Ping and Lu Xun all looked at her worriedly.

"Sora!What's wrong?And you have to tell me the truth this time!"She scolded her,slowly trying to calm herself,but found it almost impossible.

"Voices...They were telling me..about..Orochi.." Sora told her was out of breath and she felt was a very horrifying don't know what to do.

"What?What did they tell you?"Lu Xun tried to calm down again before answering.

"We must set him him realise who he really we are the only hope."Sora told them all looked surprised and confused.

"What does it mean?"Guan Ping asked.

"I...I don't ?"Sora turned to her quirked an eyebrow and threw her sister a confused look.

"Neither do I."She answered sighed and tried to sit up,but she soon groaned in pain.

"Sora!"Chou and Lu Xun caught her before she fell to the ground,but they bumped heads before doing so,resulting two crimson faces glowing and a klutz hanging on her sister for support,but was ignored for a clinged on Chou and tried vanguely to stand up,but ended up falling again on the used her powers to support her.

"Ugh!"Sora felt around her body to find where the pain come soon felt searing pain on the left side of her stomache.

" are wounded."Chou examined her sister's looked swollen and have chain marks.

"What caused this?"Chou asked her sister worriedly.

"It might be when the time Orochi chained me."Sora told her sister weakly.

"Come 's take you to the doctor."Ma Chao suggested.

"No.I'm ."Sora assured them.

"But looked pretty bad."Chou protested.

"No.I'll be fine."Sora told her firmly.

"You are coming to the doctor and that's an order!"Chou used her telekinesis to lift Sora off the squirmed and kicked,but found it impossible to resist her sister's powers.

"Lead the way."Chou turned to the looked at her strangely and gestured for them to follow them.

They walked for a few moments until they reached a large tent.

"Hello?"Chou asked could hear someone ,someone emerged out of the tent.

"What is it?"He asked.

"She's wounded."Guan Ping pointed at Sora,who was still a few feet above the eyes widened at such a sight he was gestured him to come in after recovering from shock.

They entered inside and settled Sora on the bed,after a lot of persuading.

The doctor checked her wounds,but found it diffucult because of Sora's shouts and groans of pain and a few minutes,

"She's fine just need she will recover tomorrow morning."He told sighed in relief.

"Thank you."She bowed and they went outside.

"Gosh!I was so worried!"Chou exclaimed to her sister."You kept shouting father's and Orochi's kept screaming as I was trying to wake you up until Lu Xun and the others checked what is going on!"Chou told her,almost out of breath.

"I told you.I'm fine."Sora protested.

"But still..."Chou's voice trailed pulled her sister in a tight hug.

"Don't worry.I will always be know me."Sora assured her.

"Yeah.I know you are a survivor and pretty tough."Chou nodded and patted her sister's head.

"We should go to sleep 's still 2 am."Chou added.

"Right."Sora took her sister's hand and they went to their tent.

* * *

_HONK!_

A sound of a horn woke up the twin's early in the morning,causing both of them to jump with fright.

"What the?!"Sora almost fell off her bed.

" .You have to get are marching to battle later."Lu Xun's voice can be heard outside the tent.

"Okay!"Chou quickly jumped out of bed and put on their battle outfits.

Sora took a black cloth as a mask and tied it around her neck also hid a few blades inside her tied her long crimson hair into a tight ponytail and went out to wash her face by the river.

Chou hitched her wind and fire wheels on her belt and she placed her quiver comfortably in between her delicate bow was placed inside the quiver.

"Come on,Chou!"Sora ran ahead of her did not even bothered flying.

They soon reached Nobunaga's tent.A lot of soldiers were gathered into large groups.

"Where are they?"Sora searched around the area,looking for someone familiar.

"Lu Xun!"Chou spotted the young officer who was talking with a few turned around and searched the area until he found Chou and Sora.

Sora sister is finding her 'special someone' and she does not want her sister to fall in love at the age of seventeen.

"Good morning."He smiled sweetly,causing Lu Xun's cheeks to grow pink.

"Good morning to you,too."She answered,causing Lu Xun's face to grow redder.

"So."Lu Xun tried to think of a way to start a conversation."How are you doing?"He asked.

"Well,we're doing fine."Chou soon fell silent,not knowing what to Sora came to the rescue.

"So,who are we fighting?"Sora asked.

"We need to search for more I believe they needed rescuing or wanted a fight before joining 's why we need an army."He explained.

"So we just have to search for what if we come across Orochi's army?"Sora asked.

"Well..."His voice trailed does not know.

"It's up to Nobunaga."He answered.

"Speaking of Nobunaga,where is he?"Chou asked him.

"I don't know."Lu Xun shrugged his both sighed,not knowing what to followed.

"Well,never mind."Sora spoke up.

"Let's go find him."Chou nodded and took her sister's both searched around,avoiding the confused gazes of soldiers.

Finally,they saw him talking to a man who was wearing a headgear that kind of resembles the sun.

"Lord Nobunaga."Sora greeted and also bowed.

" are the princesses you just mentioned!"The man wearing the sunlike headgear kind of resembled a even acted like one.

" are from a faraway land called the Sky kingdom."Nobunaga smirked and nodded toward the twins.

" name is Hideyoshi Toyotomi!"He introduced himself were of the Three Unifiers of the Sengoku era was standing before can't believe such great men of history was talking to them.(Sora learned about this from watching an anime 'Sengoku Basara'.)

"My name is Chou."Chou politely introduced herself.

"I'm Sora."Sora introduced herself."Anyway,we would like to ask about where we are going."Sora explained.

"Well,we heard some disturbances in soldiers reported that it is the great strategist Sakon need to persuade him to join our side to add up the recruits for the rebellion."Hideyoshi explained."And boy!I think we are about to face hard opponents!"He added.

"Don't worry!The battle will be fine!"Sora assured him,raising a hand and let her hand set on fire."A Kurenai's promise."She added.

" promise."Chou also raised a hand to show her promise.

"Good.I like confident warriors."Nobunaga smirked.

Hideyoshi and Nobunaga turned to their army.

"Prepare to march!"Hideyoshi soldiers responded with a shout,meaning they are prepared.

"Let's go!"Chou announced confidently.

* * *

They have been marching on for twins were soaring ahead of them,checking for anything strange.

Many soldiers that are just about their age looked at them dreamily,wanting to stare at their beauty wanted to woo them,but they knew that they are princesses and they are only mere the twins don't care.

After three hours of marching,the army stopped.

"We're here."Guan Ping twins curiously looked into the sensed that something is not formed inside the twins as they approached Kyushu.

"Wait!"Sora landed in front of looked at her curiously."Something's not right."

"Yeah.I could feel a strange force from over there."Chou added.

"We must be careful."Sora warned nodded and cautiously marched on,looking around for traps.

'_A trap...A trap..._'A woman's voice whispered inside Sora's head,sending shivers down her could feel someone watching them like a hawk,as if they were being observed.

_Observed..._This one simple word alarmed her mind screamed at her that something is a reflex,she immediately created a large fire barrier around them,just in time to block a rain of arrows.

"A trap!"Sora shouted."Oh,sh*t!"She muttered as they ducked from arrows raining down on all of them.

"Sora!"Chou used her telekinesis to stop a few arrows,but it only held off a Chou came into view,Sora suddenly had an idea.

She hurried,knowing that they would immediately lose if she does not act as she was about to fly down to her allies,she felt sharp pain strike her fiery groaned with pain,but chose to ignore it and focus at the task at hand.

She swooped down to the army,who was taking cover from the arrows.

"Men!Cover your ears!"She gave her curious looks and cupped their ears with their hands.

"What are you going to do?"Guan Ping asked got ready to take off.

"Something wild."She answered and flew off without waiting for Guan Ping to approached Chou,who was trying to dodge the arrows.

"Chou!Scream as loud as you can when I told you to!"Sora ordered her looked at her in surprise,then her face lit up with understanding.

"Oh, the soldiers!"She nodded and swooped down to the soldiers.

She created a large barrier that can protect all of them.

"Now!"Sora her signal,Chou turned to face where the arrows come heaved and let out a waves emmitted from her as she screamed as loud as she could.

Sora tried to cover her ears at the same time keeping the barrier strong,but it was no use.

Se could feel her eardrums throbbing.

The arrows deflected and flew toward the direction where it came could hear loud shouts from the men of the opposing army.

As soon as all the arrows have stopped launching,Chou checked to see if there were no longer any soldiers attacking,then turned to Sora and her allies.

After her sister finished her task,she lifted her spell and fell to the grew dizzy and everything around her begin to could feel her eardrums throb even faster.

"Ch-Chou..."She uttered her sister's name weakly,fighting hard to regain her senses.

"Sora!"Chou hurried toward her sister,but the officers reached her first.

"She's fine."Guan Ping told her after he checked her for any ,there was none.

"Sora..."Chou's voice trailed off as she helped her sister get up.

"Don't worry...I-I'll be fine."Sora assured her,causing her sister to sigh.

'She's _SO_ stubborn.'Chou should she do?What will happen to Sora if she continued to be stubborn.

"Chou,let's go!"Sora stood up and spread her wings.

Even if her sister slightly disagree of Sora pushing herself too hard,she followed her.

"We have to search around where that strong force came from!"Sora shouted,flying ahead.

Hideyoshi and his unit has charged ahead and it looks like they were having twins swooped down to their aid.

"Lord Hideyoshi!"Chou shouted as the monkey like man fought with his staff.

Sora charged toward a soldier who was about to slice her grabbed him by the neck and threw the panted and soared up,catching up with the confused got in front of him and gave him a strong kick in the stomache,falling down the sky like a falling man gasped and fought hard to get away from her,but failed.

They crashed to the soldier lost conciousness while Sora got off tried to restrain herself from falling to the ground weak and vulnerable,but she knew that her strength is reaching its got into position as more men charged.

She took out her daggers and began lashing furiously at the soldiers,sweat dripping from her forehead.

_'These soldiers are harder to kill than I thought.'_She glared at them.

Sora created a fire bird and ordered it to aid their allies.

"Retreat!"Their enemies screamed as they fled back to their bases.

"Come on!"Sora shouted.

But just as soon as the words escaped her mouth,an umbrella (_WTF?!_) almost hit her arm.

"Oh sh*t!"She cursed.

She turned around and faced an elegantly dressed gracefully twirled as her umbrella began hitting Sora,not giving her a chance to react or dodge.

"You got to be f*cking kidding me!"She groaned.

Sora tried to dodge,but always end up getting hit squarely at the shoulder or stomache.

"...?!"She was soon sent flying as the umbrella hit her squarely on the stomache and open crashed to a pile of rocky surface was piercing her arm began to bleed.

Sora could almost feel herself getting dizzy.

"Giving up too soon?"The woman asked sweetly,but she had a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"I'm sorry,but I don't fight girls,especially a Japanese version of Mary Poppins."Sora shot back with her deadliest can't believe her body felt numb and in pain because of a flowery pink umbrella.

"How rude!And who is this Merrie Poops,am I correct?I'm sure she can't possibly be more prettier and graceful than me!"She asked,placing a hand on her chest as if having a heart attack.

"Enough talking!I can't hurt you!"Sora complained.

"And why not?"The lady asked with a devilish smile.

"Well,let's see if you can handle this."Sora let out a fiery tiger,but she secretly ordered it to take it easy on the lady.

The tiger carefully approached the lady,watching her every move and breath.

"My!What a lovely cat!"She exclaimed,receiving a facepalm from Sora.

_'Why are people so weird these days?_'She thought as she sweatdropped.

"Anyways,tiger!Charge!"Sora ordered.'_Man,first,Sengoku Basara,then Pokèmon!Come on!What is next,Legend of Zelda?_'Sora thought sarcastically.

Her eyes examined the area,until she found something she never expected.A soldier in green outfit with white pants holding a sword and shield came into view,he was fighting on their wore a green hat on his head and from under it,she can see his light blonde hair and his skin was a pail snow had light blue eyes and a medium build.

Sora sweatdropped.

'_I stand correct._'She sighed.'_Why had everything became suddenly random?I mean,come on!Counterparts of Sengoku Basara?Warriors with umbrellas for weapons?Me acting like a Pokèmon master and a look alike of Link appearing out of nowhere?Man,kill me already!'_She soon returned to reality and focused on her enemy.

The tiger roared and charged toward the just stayed where she is,her devilish smirk still plastered on her face.

The tiger extended its paws,revealing its razorlike was about to swipe at her delicate skin,but an umbrella blocked it.

The tiger growled as it was sent flying in the air and hit the rocks,just like what happened to Sora.

"Grrr!I hate that umbrella."Sora muttered had no other choice this time,but she had to do it.

"Chou!Come here!"Sora called her sister,who was busy keeping other soldiers away.

"What is it?"Chou pointed at the woman,who is still fighting the tiger with her pink umbrella.

"Use telekinesis on her.I can't take it!"Sora looked at her sister strangely.

"Alright."Chou closed her focused on her target,which is the lady.

Chou let out a groan as she used her psychic ability to take the woman was soon squirming and trying to keep her skirt umbrella was left on the ground.

"How dare you?!Do you treat a lady like this!"She screamed at such rudeness,but she decided to keep her cool and soon went back to her sweet and pretty composure.

"Alright,you got me."She sighed with a sweet smile."Now put me down."She asked,but they ignored her.

"So,what should we do with her?"Chou put a hand on her chin and gazed thoughtfully at her sister.

"Let's just hand her to Nobunaga."Sora answered,remembering that they were supposed to look for new recruits.

" 's go."Chou led the woman was still floating in the air,trying to keep her skirt down.

Sora picked up the umbrella of the woman and held it tightly.

And so after a few minutes,they reached the camp,handed the woman to the soldiers,telling them to lock her in,and left.

They reached a slope and were soon greeted by the hard smash of rocks on their ran down the slopes,knocking down everything in its path.

"Watch out!"A soldier shouted as more and more boulders came crashing down on them.

Sora created a barrier around them,but it was not strong enough to hold the boulders forever.

"Quick!Find a safer place!"She ordered to her sister and the soldiers.

"But Lady Sora!We were assigned by Lord Nobunaga to keep you won't leave you!"One soldier protested,the others nodded in agreement.

"We won't leave you to 'll stay here!"Chou chimed in

"Yeah,but your safety is more important than mine!"Sora shouted and grunted as the boulders created small cracks in her barrier.

'Its no good!The barrier won't hold much longer!'She had to find a way...

'Come on, !'She thought eyes examined the area,searching for something to give her an idea.

'That's it!'She lit up.

Summoning all the strength she could muster,she gathered all her energy at the same time strengthening the let out a groan before shouting.

"Warriors of Fire!I summon you to aid me in this battle!As your master,I command you to reinforce me in aiding my allies!"She shouted,feeling the energetic and hot aura of fire engulf her.

"W-what?!"Chou asked,confused.A loud boom can be heard as the sky grew deep red,creating confusion between the two opposing army.

_"As you wish,master."_A deep voice answered.

Sora has spent days trying to perfect this found out that she can create various fire creatures that would obey her orders and fight by her worked hard,trying to find an easy way to create many creatures in only one wave of her ,it worked.

A great pillar of fire appeared before her,and there appeared various flaming was one flaming phoenix,a dragon,a tiger,a bear,a wolf,a saber tooth tiger and a large rhinocerous.

"What should we do to help,master?"The phoenix growled with a knowledgeable again struggled as the barrier is about to break.

"Help me rid of these boulders."She all roared before charging toward the boulders.

Bits and pieces of the boulders flew in different directions as they smash the large rocks to Sora's relief,the rolling boulders were soon gone and she was now able to let go of the barrier.

"Now,help us in this battle!"Sora all obeyed her orders and soon charged toward the enemy.

'Wew!Safe at last!'She ,she can rest for a then,she could feel the pain on the left part of her stomache growing.

She groaned,then screamed in hand felt around the wound and she could feel it grow even more ,something black is creeping on her pained her even black stuff began to spread around her body like water.

All she could remember was a scream and then everything turned black.

* * *

Cliffhangers.I know you hate them,but it was too long!I hope you can ,sorry for the randomness,I can't think of anything else.

Thanks for reading,leave a review blah blah blah blah.

-Crimson_SkyDragon


	5. Chapter 5:The Curse

Hey guys!This is it!

Chapter !

Okay,to answer Guest's review,I really made them powerful to add something up into the story.(You will know soon why they are so strong.)I already know Sengoku Basara and Samurai Warriors are different,I just forgot to put Sora mentioning they are completely the opposite of you told me to add personality to them,I already twins were just a bit emotionless or rarely smiles because of losing friends.I will reveal more of the twins as you advance to later me for forgetting to mention important stuff.I'm just a bit for the comment!This is just my first fanfic so I needed advice.

* * *

Sora woke up with a painful head sat up and rubbed her head.

"Uh..."She groaned."Where am I?"She asked grunted in pain and realised she blacked out for a while.

"You were unconcious."A voice of an old man was surprised and turned around to face a middle aged man.

He was dressed in white,even his hair is also white and it is standing straight had some sort of mark on his right eye.

"W-who are you?"She tried to stand up,but failed because if the pain she is feeling.

"Do not worry.I won't hurt you."He answered with a small smile."I have been a friend of your father."These words made Sora's eyes widened.

"Wait!You know my father?"She man nodded slightly,eyes gazing intently at the young woman.

"I heard the 's quite a shock to me,that's why I did not reported to his brother,for the news might pain him."He told her with a sad look in his face."Hinoto has been a great man and friend,so is his wife."He continued."But I know that you and your sister will carry on his task."He assured her with a slight smile.

"But what is the task?"She asked old man quirked his eyebrow."Is it to destroy Orochi or let him realise who he is and return him to the old Orochi my father knew?"She asked,looking expectantly at ,did not know the answer.

"I can't answer that,but it is for you to find out."He looked looked somewhat disapointed."Don't be disapointed,you and your sister will see the path and I will be your guidance."He told her,causing her spirits to lift up.

"Thank you."She smiled,for the very first time.

She stood up and got ready to leave,after realising that her sister needs her turned around to say goodbye,but she only saw thin air and nothing else.

* * *

"Sora!"Chou pleaded as she was struggling against her it was no use,she is not always that tough.

"Father,please lend me your strength."She prayed.

She took out her bow and began lashing her enemies with found out that the bladed bow seemed more effective during fights than her wheels.

Chou grabbed a nearby soldier and locked his neck with her was caught off guard and was so threw him,sending him crash to his allies and crashed to the ground.

A soldier smacked her stomach with his fist,causing her to collapse on the ground,groaning in pain.

The soldier raised his sword to strike at her heart.

"What a pity."He muttered and it was soon blocked by another eyes widened in shock and was soon sent flying by his enemy.

"You okay?"A familiar voice asked the weakened slowly looked up to see Lu carefully helped her to get up.

"Lu Xun!"She threw her arms around him,shaking fright with Xun froze there in shock and was soon flustered.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble."She apologised,a few tears running down her Xun returned the hug,sensing her fear.

"Its alright.I'm here for you."He comforted sobbed it weren't for Lu Xun,she would have been let go of Lu Xun,sensing that he felt uncomfortable.

"The soldier is right.I am pitiful."She muttered and hung her head in shame,causing Lu Xun to freeze again with shock."I can't save my sister.I can't even protect myself."She felt more tears form in her eyes."I'm a lowsy princess."She muttered.

"I don't think you are lowsy."Lu Xun tried to cheer her up,but he felt that it won't work."I mean,who can create those screams that destroyed those archers,fly like a butterfly and cause objects to float?I don't think anyone can do it!"He exclaimed and lifted her chin up so he could face her.

" of everyone I know,you are the only one who could do can do impossible things that everyone can' envy you for that and your beauty."He said,blushing a Chou's cheeks pinkened."And that is proof that you are not lousy,You are a great person and friend,so don't even think that you are lousy."He finished.

"Lu Xun..."Chou blushed a bit."Thanks."She smiled.

"So,shall we search for your sister?"He asked with a nodded her left while holding hands,little did they know that someone is watching.

"Oh Chou."She smiled,a few tears forming in her eyes."My little sis is growing up."She snickered and can't wait to tease her sister.

* * *

"Sora!Where the heck are you?"Chou asked,searching everywhere for her has been flying around,avoiding enemies,with Lu Xun riding on Akana.

"Where did she go?"Lu Xun kust spent hours searching for her and the battle still haven't ended.

"Chou!"A familiar voice suddenly turned around and was soon embraced by the arms of her sister.

"Sora!I was so worried!"She exclaimed,hugging her sister tightly.

"Sorry."Sora scratched the back of her head,grinning sheepishly.

"I was...knocked unconcious."She answered with a small voice,barely hearable.

"You what?"Chou asked frantically.

"I was knocked unconcious."Sora 's eyes widened with shock.

"Oh my gosh,Sora!What am I going to do with you?!If only you weren't going around on your own,we would be able to keep an eye on you!What do you have to say for yourself?!"Chou was almost and Lu Xun had to cover theur ears.

"I'm sorry.I was too busy driving away opponents."She answered with a weak smile.

"Alright, don't have to push yourself too hard."Chou sighed.

"And you don't have to be a worry wart."Sora shot back with a grin,causing Chou to almost shout with sister is slowly returning to nher old self.

'Must be hitted on the head hard.'Chou thought.

"So,ready to kick people's ass?"Sora asked with a bring-it-on expression.

" ahead of you!"Chou giggled and swooped down.

"Hey!That's my line!"Sora exclaimed with a grin and swooped down to catch up,leaving Lu Xun and Akana behind.

'Well,looks like they're fine.'He thought with a smile.

Sora struck with her daggers as another soldier charged toward her.

' 's a close one.'She thought.'Here I am,trapped in an endless will all this be over.'

"Chou!Any signs of Nobunaga or Hideyoshi?"She asked her just shook her head.

"Let's just search for them!"Sora shouted out and took rolled her eyes at her sister's impatience.

"Where the heck are they?Its almost as if we are the only people here."Chou commented.

"Well,it looks as if we were left behind."Chou were searching for Nobunaga and no signs of them.

"Lord Nobunaga!"Sora shouted.

"Hey!What's that shouting for?"Chou asked her sister.

"Nevermind."Sora rolled her eyes,but she suddenly spotted a large garrison.

"Chou,let's go."She ran ahead.

They entered the garrison and spotted Nobunaga.

"Lord Nobunaga!"They ran toward was talking to a few people,who were surrounded by guards.

'Must be prisoners.'Sora thought.

"Well,good work!We caught them."Hideyoshi exclaimed.

One of the prisoners was the woman Sora other was a middle aged man who was holding a outfit was bright red and looks kind of like a sorcerers a childish girl with chestnut brown hair and a tall man with black hair.

"Finally!It's over!"Sora sighed with prisoners jumped and looked at seemed startled,either because of her flaming red hair or her wings.

"Who are you?"The middle aged man asked her Sora could answer,he pointed his staff at her.

"Don't tell me lies,demon!"He shouted.

"D-demon?!"Sora and Chou asked at the same ,they can be called birds or demon?Its the first time someone called them taller man with black hair stood in the way to rescue the twins.

"Don't mind Zhang 's a little with all the sorcery and preaching."He told them casually.

"Out of the way,Sakon.I can sense some dark powers within them!"He exclaimed and cast a glowing barrier around the twins.

The twins shouted and slammed the barrier,but were unable to break free.

"Hey!What are you doing?!"Lu Xun,along with his fellow officers,have arrived.

"Stay back!They have Orochi's magic within them!"The sorcer exclaimed.

"What do you mean?!Let us out!"Chou pleaded.

The man refused and used his barrier to cast a spell on them.

"No!"The others tried to stop him,but too late.

A blinding flash came out from the averted and covered their eyes to avoid getting blinded.

The flash went out,revealing what twins were now kneeling on the something strange changed now look a bit different.

"Ugh...What happened?"Sora asked,rubbing her she noticed something in her let out a scream.

"Sora!What's wrong?"Chou took her sister's hand,but she soon dropped it,horror can be seen on her face.

Sora's arm was covered with dark ink in the form of a almost covered her entire body.

Chou also noticed the same mark on her hand and she felt something creep around her neck.

"Chou,you had the same marks on your neck."Sora both looked frantically at their bodies that are covered in tattoos.

"You see what I mean?They got a fraction of Orochi's sorcery with them."The middle aged man explained with pure anger in his was clear that everyone around him was shocked and afraid.

"W-what do you mean?"Sora asked after recovering from her shock.

"Sorcerers or mystical beings who touch Orochi or his dark magic shall be cursed with a fraction of his power,making them more powerful and evil."The man twins were wonder their powers were stronger than before.

"Is there any cure for this?"Chou asked him hopefully.

"The only way to get rid of that is to destroy him or if he takes away his dark sorcery from never show any mercy to him,cursing people with his wicked powers and destroying everything in his path."He said in a low voice.

The twins lost around them disappeared,even soon faded,surrounded by darkness.

"Chou!Sora!"These were the last words they heard before disappearing.

* * *

"Mother!"Chou called was giggling,her tiny pigtails jumping at her every movement.

"Hey,Chou!How's your first day of school?"Her mother took her and tickled her.

"It was good!Everyone was nice to me!"Chou exclaimed.

"And Sora?"

"She met new friends!But most of them were boys."Chou smiled.

That day has been perfect for met new friends,her mother and father are allowing her to play with them and best of all,she met her new,nice and pretty could a day this perfect be ruined?Unfortunately,yes.

The house suddenly shook,about a magnitude of ceiling shook and dusts were falling.

"Chou!"Akane ran to the small girl that was was shaking and her body felt numb.

"Mother!"She ran toward her mother,but seems like she can't reach her.

"Mother!Mother!"Everything swirled.A pair of two toned eyes appeared,staring at her evilly.

"Little must you run?"His dark voice little Chou was now crying,not knowing what to do.

Where is she?What is really happening?This is a memory,but why is there a pair of eyes?She doesn't remember seeing those eyes.

"This is a memory."He answered,as if reading her mind."I just came by to pay you a visit."A hiss can be she could remember was her shrieking and everything going black.

* * *

"Chou!"Sora called was lost,walking in a dark dimension.

"Chou,where the heck are you?"She asked.A few rustlings can be turned around and searched the area for anything suspicious."This isn't funny!Show yourself!"She shouted.

"Well,well."A dark voice was cold tone of the voice caused shivers to run down her spine."If it isn't the brave daughter of Hinoto."As the name of her father was mentioned,Sora could hear his voice harden.

He finally emerged out of the darkness,but his dark skin made him barely eyes were glowing and were staring into Sora's green orbs.

"What do you want?"Sora asked,half angry,half felt vulnerable now that she does not have any Orochi on your own can kill you in a what is the point of flying away?Everything is dark and there is no escape.

"Nothing much..."He smiled with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"May I ask just one thing?"Sora asked,clenching her fists into tight balls."Why would you kill the onoy two people who cared for you?Are you stupid?!They have done what they can to help you,but you killed them!"Sora's face was red with was angry that he killed them,the only people who cared for him and was important to him.

"Let us see why."Orochi began,his eyes were burning with anger."Do you know what it feels like having those you cared for betray you?!I admit,I love your mother!She is the reason why I live and know the meaning of your father!He took her away from me!All that Akane did was assure me its fine and find someone there was no one else!What with being hated for your very existence?Tell me!"He shouted angrily.

"But if you really love her,you should allow her to be should never be selfish!You must do everything for her to find her happinness!"Sora was she is right.

"Perhaps...But it is too late."Orochi told her quietly."My fate is to be like allow evil to engulf me."He answered,pain forming in his eyes.

"You can still to free yourself."Sora he shook his head.

"No."He walked away."And by the way,the only way to free one of you from dark magic,one of you must absorb it from the other."These were his last words.

Sora was left again on her father is right,the old Orochi was still inside his dark just doesn't want anyone to know.

"Sora!"The voice of her sister can be heard.

Sora woke was now in was Nobunaga,Hideyoshi and everyone there was Chou,still trapped in her tattoo was spreading around her.

Sora found herself inside a friends were shouting,but she can't hear them.

'Come on,Sora!You must free your sister!'Her concience screamed in her attention went to Chou.

She grabbed her sister by the sister was screaming,a dark aura was forming around also screamed as she felt the dark ink transfer from Chou to her.

Everything finally was panting,her body was about to looked at her arms and legs,now covered with serpentlike tattoo.

"Sora..."Chou slowly woke eyes shot open when she saw her sister.

"Sora!What happened to you?"She took out a blade and told her sister to look at herself.

Sora's face was covered with tattoo,like her arms and green eyes were now ruby crimson hair changed to jet her wings changed to jet black.

"Sora,tell me what happened."Chou's voice was sister had no choice,she must know.

"I took the curse from are now free from Orochi's curse."Sora lowered her head,unable to face her bursted to tears and hugged her sister.

" must you suffer all of this?!You don't deserve it!"Chou sobbed.

"I can't allow my sister to be exposed to harm."Sora helped her sister stand quietly walked to their was speechless,they felt sorry for the twins.

"Prepare to march."Nobunaga broke the silence.

* * *

They returned to camp and was greeted by the guards and asked what happened to Sora,but no one dare explained.

The twins walked back to their from many women can be heard.

"I heard she was no must be a monster."

"What do you mean 'she'?Her sister is the same!"

"She is a demon!Acting all innocent!She is also a slutty woman!I heard she uses her beauty to trick men."

"So she is not only a demon,but also a slut!"Sora can no longer take were involving her sister,who had nothing to do with this.

"Shut up!"A beam of lightning was sent at their ,it missed them and hitted a large rock shattered to stared at Sora,whose face was red with anger, in horror.

Sora was also ran to the tent,covering her face with left her sister.

"What happened?"Lu Xun has arrived and looked worriedly at pointed at the women.

"Their rumors caused Sora to almost kill them!They are not even true!"She sobbed.

"You see what your filthy mouths had done!"Lu Xun shouted at face was getting red with scared the woman,because Lu Xun was never this angry.

"We apologise!"

"We didn't mean it!"They pleaded.

"Shut up!"He glared at turned to Chou,who was still sobbing.

"Why must it always be Sora?"She asked.

Sora woke up early in the felt different,as if she was now a new person.

She went outside and washed her face by the river.

"Morning!"A cheerful voice turned around and met a girl about 16 years was one of the captives in Kyushu.

"Good morning?"She greeted.

"Hi!My name is Xiao Qiao!"She introduced herself cheerfully,as if she was made out of a ball of energy.

"Umm..Sora."Sora introduced herself.

"Wow!You look so pretty!Maybe we should play dress up!"Xiao Qiao exclaimed.

Sora last thing that she wanted was to play dress up.

"Maybe later."Sora told her politely.

"Men!Rise and shine!"Hideyoshi's voice saved her from the dreadful game called dress quietly thanked Hideyoshi.

"What's wrong?"Sora asked.

"A tyrant named Dong Zhuo is waiting for gold from Orochi in Si Shui gate.I say we steal the gold and have a party."Hideyoshi grinned.

"Alright.I'll come."Sora agreed,as long as she does not need to play dress up.

"Alright!Let's call the others!"

* * *

So,here it is!Thanks again for the review!Hope you can forgive my forgetfulness.


	6. Chapter 6:Treachery

Hi again!Okay,so we left with Sora changing appearances and left to Si Shui castle to steal Dong Zhuo's gold.

Thank you again,Guest,for the review!I will try my best to improve my may I ask for a favor?I need suggestions about who I should pair with Sora,either Mitsunari,Masamune or anyone else.I really need help.I will be so grateful with what little suggestions you can give.

Anyways,thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review for some advices since I'm still a beginner in writing.

* * *

"Come on now,Chou!"Sora called out impatiently,face red with was waiting for her sister to finish dressing up for the next battle,which is Si Shui gate.

"Just a second!Okuni here is searching for the perfect bracelet for me!"Chou shouted.

"Who is Okuni?"Sora asked,too curious to be angry.

"You woman who used a parasol as a weapon."Chou answered and emerged out of the tent with the woman she **was** the woman who used the umbrella as a weapon.

"Well stop wasting time!Let's go!"Sora shouted angrily and walked ahead,not bothering to look looked worriedly at her since Sora took the curse from Chou,she is changing little by little,as if the old Sora is fading away.

'_ don't do this.I want the old one back_.'Chou thought with tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"You are all weak!Not worth my time!"Sora shouted and threw a few of her blades at the hit five of them squarely at the chest,causing them to fall to the ground dead.

She mercilessly killed them all one by one while laughing allies were horrified at her was petrified at the never saw her sister act like Sora's dragon seemed afraid at its master's strange change of attitude.

"Hahahaha!I never thought this would be fun!"Sora laughed evilly,a dark aura forming around is scaring everyone when she is acting like a sadistic villain,causing her enemies and also allies to quiver with fear.

"Sora!Stop this!"Chou pleaded,more tears forming in her was blaming herself for all this,her sister's suffering and her old self never should have allowed Sora to take the curse,but her sister's stubborness always cause trouble for Sora Chou swore after the curse has been lifted,she would take care of Sora's stubborn personality.

"She's right!"Ma Chao exclaimed."I may not know you that much,but what you are doing is wrong!This is not like you!"Sora's only response is a smirk and the gleam in her eyes danced more mischievously.

"Come on guys!You just don't know how to have fun!"She whined with a fake pout and shrugged."Well,more fun for me!"She cackled and charged ahead.

Somehow her eyes glowed a fiery red,releasing a dark force from inside looked like a dark serpent lunging toward its prey;the took out her two daggers and prepared to cut flesh with it,a deadly gleam dancing in her is enjoying this,the flesh of human parting from her dagger's sharp edge,the miserable screams of her opponents and their cries for no matter how pitiful her foes looked,she leave none alive.

"Hey pipsqueaks!"Shouted a laughing turned at her direction and noticed Sora in her fiery but also dark all looked frightened,knowing that someone with a strong force like that could kill them in a second.

"Retreat!"One were relieved to be able to ran as far away as possible before Sora could reach stopped charging towards her opponent,her evil smirk plastered on her head.

"For a bunch of soldiers,they are such cowards."Sora is out of never call people cowards unless she is very angry,but this is so really occured during the night,no one changed in a night,which is quite impossible.

"Sora!This has gone far enough!Please,come back to your senses!"Chou shook her sister.

"No way,_Jose_!Bye!"Sora giggled sweetly and flew off,leaving her sister with Lu Xun and General Ma hung her head and let all her emotions never felt the only one who helped her in her desperation was no other than she is gone,a new Sora replaced her.

"Sora!What have I done?"She Xun saw how desperate she seemed and pulled her into a comforting hug.

'_Chou...I knew what pain you are going through,but you have to stay strong.I will do whatever I can to help you._'Lu Xun thought as he hugged her could feel her tears wet his shirt.

"Thank you Lu Xun.I'll try my best to stay strong."Chou surprisingly answered."Thanks for your efforts."She smiled and tried to wipe away her Xun stared at her,eyes widened in shock.

"H-how did you know what I am thinking?"He asked,shocked at what quirked an eyebrow.

"You just said it out loud.I heard it."said a confused both turned at Ma Chao,who is watching the two with intrest.

"Have you heard Lu Xun say something?"Chou Chao also quirked an eyebrow and looked at them with a confused him?He thought.

"No.I haven't heard a single thing."He Xun and Chou looked at each other with shocked faces.

'_Weird things has been happening ever since Orochi brought us here._'Ma Chao thought.

"Well,more weirder things will be happening soon."Chou turned at Ma just froze there,shock written all over his face.

"Did you just read my mind?"Ma Chao asked,eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean?I heard it loud and clear!"Chou exclaimed.

"No!It was all in my head!"He were thinking that they might have gone crazy or ,it might be possible,because of the difficulties they were this might not be a good sign.

"Hmmm."Lu Xun trailed off,trying to two companions turned toward him.

"What is it Lu Xun?"Chou asked must be deep in nearly jumped when he heard his name being called.

"Nothing!"He exclaimed._'Maybe she could read minds..._'He thought,gazing at her intently._'But it might be impossible._'He turned his back on the idea of her able to read minds as soon as he noticed Chou looking at her strangely._'Maybe she can._'

"Let's go sister might be in trouble."Lu Xun told nodded her head in agreement.

They ran towards north,the direction where Sora flew off.

'I just hope she is safe.'Chou sister is already suffering all of these because of her,and she can't do anything but keep an eye on just hope its not too late.

* * *

Sora twirled her daggers in her fingers and threw it like a dart,almost hitting a man in the stuck on the wall,inches away from finally got him cornered.

This man is quite overweight,with a dark beard growing on his round wore rich clothing,fit for a with his priced belongings was a serrated sword,which looked sharp enough to tear flesh in one had this greedy gleam in his eyes,making him look like a discontented tyrant.

"Giving up,Dong Zhuo?"Sora asked with a man,Dong Zhuo,just placed a hand on his chin,gazing at Sora with an impressed a woman,she is quite tough and skilled at thought.

" you come with me to my paradise,I'll it a deal?"He laughed looked obvious that he is a tyrant,not to mention a pervert.

Sora narrowed her eyes and glared at Dong Zhuo."Paradise or a pig farm?You got some nerve,asking me to go with you to your so called paradise."Sora answered angrily,but she decided to keep her cool for a all,she pitied the tyrant,knowing that if she released all of her anger,nothing would be left of him except bacon bits.

"Just give me your gold and I'll let you live,unburned and ?"Asked stared at Dong Zhou,waiting his ,he is pretty stubborn,especially if it involves giving up his belongings.

"Never!They are all mine!All mine!And I won't give them to anyone else!"Dong Zhuo growled,clutching on what seems to be a chest filled with gold.

Sora just shrugged and carelessly answered,"Oh like you don't value your a pity."

She raised her formed in her palms and manipulated to form a long gave Dong Zhuo one last pitiful look and threw it at him.

Dong Zhuo gave out a yelp,dropped his chest and turned to run,but with no avail,ended up leaving with his rear burning with a medium sized flame.

He ran away,like a pig about to be fire on his rear is growing,almost engulfing he found his men,who threw a bucket of water at coughed as the water distinguished the fire that was about to roast threw one last look at Sora before retreating,swearing under his breath that he hope he can never see this devil woman again.

"Hahahahaha!Classic!"Sora almost fell to the ground,clutching her stomach and laughing so leaned on the wall for balance.

"Sora!There you are!"Chou and Lu Xun has both looked worriedly at Sora,but changed into a weird look when they saw her laughing her lungs out.

"What's so funny?"Asked a confused Lu tried vanguely to stand up but failed because of laughing so much.

"You should have seen the look on Dong Zhou's face when he left with a burnt ass!"Sora giggled looked at her sister never giggled,she just laughs loudly for a while and stops after three actions changed and the way she moved also changed,except her fighting knew everything about her sister,that's why she can tell if something is wrong.

"Sora,you should stop are taking you to Zhang Jiao."said picked up the chest that is left on the ground and walked towards her for her,Sora placed her hand in front of her,blocking Chou.

"No way!I like my new self!"Sora answered with a sharp tone in her voice,causing shivers to run down Chou's spine.

"Come on,Sora!This isn't you!"Chou pleaded pitifully at her could see the dangerous gleam in Sora's now ruby eyes,the eyes of a murderer that is ready to tear her to pieces.

'_Is this really Sora?_'Chou mentally asked slapped her sister's hands away and backed away from her.

"Sora..."Lu Xun trailed off,watching the twins worriedly.

"You know what?I'm tired of your '_please Sora,come back to your senses_'!"Sora shouted."The truth is,I don't care!This is not the old Sora who chases you in the fields and protect your wimpy carcass from everyone!I didn't even know how you managed to keep alive in a state like this!Maybe that old Sora is long gone!I will say this one more time,okay?"Sora angrily continued."**I AM NOT SORA**!"She shouted,every word growing louder.

Chou and Lu Xun froze there with disbelief,especially felt like her heart was pierced with a sword,going in deeper and deeper with every insults Sora threw at her.

"Sora...This isn't you!"Chou repeated,tears flowing in her eyes."Wake up!"She pleaded,only to receive a disgusted look from Sora.

"Again with that."Sora sighed."I might not even belong are all a waste of my time."Sora spreaded her wings and took dragon,Hinata,took off to follow its master,as all loyal companions do.

"Sora!"Lu Xun shouted,but was was left,crying and sobbing at how right Sora's word she is wimpy and a waste of time.

Lu Xun noticed a red strange light coming from was a glowing red line and seemed to go to the direction Sora flew grew thinner and thinner as Sora flew farther and realised,_this is the bond that connected the twins._

The line broke in two,like a fragile thread cut by scissors,signalling that Sora is gone,causing Chou to faint...

* * *

'_Such imbeciles!They don't know who they were dealing with!_'Sora thought was flying west,not knowing where to stared at the horizon,which is glowing as crimson as Chou's hair because of the effects of the setting sun.

'_I'll just find another army who knows how to have some REAL fun_.'She ,seems legit soon heard a distant sound,coming from behind turned around and saw her or what she would call _old_ Sora's glared at it.

"What do you want?"She hissed at let out a low growl,meaning it wanted to follow her."Go away!I don't need you tagging along!"She dragon refused to stop following its all,dragons can be loyal to their owners,whether they like it or not,

"Bad news for you,scales!I am no longer your master!"She dragon stubbornly accelerated its speed and reached Sora."Hey!What are you-"But was cut off when she accidentally bumped into the ,the dragon is quite clumsy at flight,causing the two of them to tumble in the air and soon,engulfed by darkness after being hit in the head by rocks.

* * *

'_ am I?_"She sat up and rubbed her head."Wait a minute!I don't remember being here!"She exclaimed."I don't even remember who I am!"She panicked.

'_Okay, you are._'She thought.'_Try to keep your cool.' _She stood up carefully,dusting herself with her hands.

"Someone there?"She wandered she suddenly heard a low growl,causing her to freeze on her spot."Who's there?"She asked cautiously,putting her hands on her pockets and belts,hopefully searching for something that would protect ,she found a pair of long daggers and a couple of blades.

"_Grrrr!_"A rough roar echoed through the atmosphere,causing a few birds to fly away from whatever it is that created the sounds.

A large figure approached is about a two times larger than a glowing red eyes gazing at her intently.'_A dragon..._'she thought with clutched her daggers,praying that she would be ignored by the beast in front of her.

The creature came near her and examined her just stood there,frozen with her surprise,the dragon licked her left cheek and wagged its tail,like a puppy playing with its looked surprised and placed a hand on its head,gazing at it confusedly.

"Who are you?"She questioned."And who am I?"Fortunately,the dragon seemed to know the turned at its side and revealed a bag hitched on its girl gave the dragon a confused look and took the bag,searching through its contents.

She found a necklace and held it up high,causing the dragon to growl with excitement as if saying to look at the what the dragon is trying to tell her,she examined was a small stone tht glowed bright yellow,with swirls of looked at it closely,examining the is until the stone glowed brighter,like a star from the sky that has fallen into her of nowhere,a man's voice can be heard.

_This dragon belongs to name is Hinata._  
_Happy birthday,my daughter!Take care of your _  
_sister,Chou,for me!_  
_-Your father_

The voice was a bit recovering from fright,she wore it around her neck and looked up to face the dragon."So...My name is Sora and you are Hinata?"She asked the wagged its tail and looked at her fondly,which Sora found quite annoying.

" should go 's dark already."She said out loud,but noticed she could barely walk with shifted and flinched."What the heck?"She turned around,only to be hit on the face by a pair of wings,which were hers.

"Oww!"She grabbed one and examined wings were feathery,and were producing dark dust,like wings of a dove that was covered with thick layers of dark powder.'_This is so...strange.._'She rummaged inside her bag and luckily found a large cloak.

Sora wrapped it around her to cover her wings,just in stared at the horizon,now illuminated by the pale moonlight.'_Who am I?Why do I feel so...alone?_'She thought and slumped leaned on a tree.

Even if she doesn't know who she is and where she is,she could feel a strange feeling growing inside she is missing what?

Sora stubbornly shook her head.'_Just get these trash out of my head!Right now I need to focus on finding more about myself!'_She mentally these thoughts made her feel more does not know why,but she felt guilty.

She soon noticed dark things crawling on looked like vines crawling on her pale ,of course,caused her to froze there in a petrified state.

'**A tattoo marks the sorrow of a desperate soul,scarring its emotions and memories.**'A voice whispered,causing shivers to run down her spine.

Sora buried her face in her hands.

'_Why am I like this?_'She thought covered more of her skin,not letting any of her newfound shame show just sat there in silence while Hinata snored softly beside her.'At least it is peaceful here.I might be able to hide myself.'She ,their peaceful moment did not last,soon interrupted by loud shouts echoing through the silence of the night.

Sora and Hinata jumped in alert and she tried her best to cover Hinata's mouth,to avoid noises and catching attention.

"Shhh!"She hushed the dragon,who looked quite frustrated from being awakened from its slumber.

Sora found a mask in the bag and covered her silently crept through the bushes and peaked through it.

There was an army marching ahead,but looked of them looked like over sized reptiles,while a few looked like over sized narrowed her about them makes them gain her intrest.

She jumped from tree to tree,watching them from every is quite surprised that she can do all sooner had she finished going around,she felt something very hard hit her on her back,sending her flying towards the enemy and crashing in front of their feet.

"Aww man!"She groaned and tried to stand up,but was soon greeted with the sight of spears and swords pointing at her."Great!First amnesia,now this!Worst day of my life."She groaned and turned towards her capturers."What do you want from me?"She hissed from under her mask.

"Funny,'cause I'm about to ask you the same question!"A boy about her age shouted arrogantly,pointing a pistol at her.

The boy had a helmet,with a cresent shaped metal attached to under his helmet,Sora could see a few brown locks of hair,an eyepatch and a single brown eye.

"Look just got the wrong idea!I'm lost,okay?"Sora shouted."Okay,I admit I was spying for a bit,but only because I don't know who you are!Just out of curiosity."Sora admitted,folding her arms across his only caused the boy to come closer and point his gun under her chin,his other hand holding her head so she won't escape.

"Listen,you imbecile!I'm not talking to you for jokes!From whose army are you from?"He asked angrily.

" a hothead."Sora sighed."I don't know!I recently got hit in the head and lost my memories!"She shouted at glared at him while he glared stood there,having the most silent and longest glaring contest.

"Masamune!What's taking so long?"A voice interrupted the boy who Sora identified as Masamune turned was a large man that is ten times larger than to him stood a woman with foxlike features.

The giant man had long and thick blonde hair,and probably had the most ugliest haircut Sora had ever was holding a large spear that looked strong and large enough to grind her bones.

The foxlike woman had purplish hair tied in had a few marks on her beautiful face,showing off her purple clothing is very wondered how she had enough confidence to show off so much skin.

"This one!"Masamune pulled Sora and threw her at the ground,crashing at their feet.

"Ugghh!"Sora groaned."Next time,be more gently,please?"She hissed at him.

The giant man peered at Sora,but only saw nothing but a pair of glowing ruby eyes,for the mask was covering her face.

"So,what are you doing here?"The fox like woman asked rolled her many times must she answer that question?

"Like I told him."Sora pointed at Masamune."I don't I remember was getting hit in the head and waking up not knowing who I am and where I am."She woman narrowed her purple eyes at Sora,observing her carefully.

"Take off your mask."She hestitated for a while,but she took it off.

The soldiers watching froze at seeing the most beautiful face they laid their eyes Masamune and the giant man's jaws is like an angel with the eyes of a demon,as if she betrayed heaven and went to hell.

"What?"Sora asked,confused."What's wrong?"She all snapped out from staring and shook their heads.

"N-nothing!"They all responded in sync,leaving Sora more confused than ever.

"So,who are you?"The woman asked Sora,her eyes glued on Sora like a hawk following its prey.

"My name is Sora."Sora answered without hestitation.

"Hmmm.."The woman circled around her,examining every part of her body.

"How did you know your name if you told us you don't remember anything?"Masamune asked suspiciously,eyes also glued on her.

"Yeah!How?"The tall man asked roughly.

"That's easy!I found a necklace in the bag my dragon is carrying."She answered truthfully,but received laughs from everyone.

"Your dragon?"Masamune asked,mocking her."Sure.A it is about to appear right in fro-"But their laughter was soon interrupted by a loud roar,echoing through the dark atmosphere.

Sure enough,Hinata jumped in front of them,blocking one froze in their spots as the creature let out a loud roar.

"Hinata!You're awake!"Sora sighed with relief,saved from the intimidating laughter of the tried to plan on how to could just run to Hinata and fly away,or let Hinata shred them to of the options seemed good enough.

"A dragon!"A few shouted and readied their were shaking with fear,for they heard that dragons are fearsome beasts.

"No!"Sora stood in their way."I swear if you make her mad,you would be burnt to the ground."She warned them.

"And so?"Masamune asked.

Sora shrugged."If you really want to be roasted,fine with me,little boy."She answered carelessly.

This caused Masamune's eye to veins on his forehead were throbbing with is known and feared for his poor Sora did not know what is to become of her if she made him mad.

"L-little boy?!"He asked,enraged at being insulted like took out a rapier and charged toward Sora.

"What?!"Sora growled as she dodged his continued lashing his blade on her,not giving her time to recover.

"Hey!"She exclaimed as his blade ripped apart her cloak.A small amount was ,it still covered her back,hiding her it revealed her battle suit.

"That does it!You are toast!"Sora shouted and took out the blades she found earlier.

She lunged toward 's fist made contact with her face,leaving a bruise that would last for smirked and seemed satisfied to see Sora in pain.

Sora's face grew red with anger and charged toward him.

She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine,causing him to fall to the ground while groaning with backed away,waiting for him to get up.

Sora is quite surprised that she could fight like that,but she also seemed to enjoy raised a hand and made a bring-it-on fell for the taunt and looked quite enraged.

"Show me what you got."Sora smirked and waited for his response.

"Come on,Masamune!Get her!"The giant man shouted.

Masamune glared angrily at approached her,his hand clutching his rapier had to control his anger,for he pitied the girl and don't want someone like her to end up in shreds.

"Watch what your filthy mouth don't know who you're dealing with."He threatened.

"Alright!Let's go!"Sora got into a fighting position and focused on eyes locked on him,watching his every movement.

Masamune charged toward 'til he gets his hands on does not know what trouble she is causing.

Just when Masamune reached her,she dodged his an instant,Sora was behind kicked him from behind and locked his head with her grabbed his hands and pinned him down,not allowing him to move or escape.

Masamune squirmed in her grasp,but was ws enjoying this,seeing the boy struggle but failing.

"Giving up,Masamune?"She asked with a who were watching were shocked,not believing that a mere girl would easily defeat Masamune.

"Not yet,Sora."He also Sora's surprise,he slipped from her grasp and grabbed her by the time,it was Sora who was pinned down to the ground.

"Ugh!Let me go!"She choked out as she squirmed from Masamune's grasp.

"In your dreams."He answered held on to her neck,slowly choking her.

She continued to squirm and kick.

The foxlike woman was watching them carefully,observing Sora's about Sora made her gain her need to find more about this girl.

Sora kicked him again on his private part,making him groan in pain and fall to the punched him in the face,also leaving a bruise for payback.

She finally managed to escape his ran a few meters away from him to rest.

"You..."Masamune panted and slowly stood up."Are going to pay for that."He readied his rapier,glaring at her evilly.

'_Sheesh!So stubborn!_'Sora thought and got into a fighting charged toward her.

Sora backed away,but she almost no!She's on the edge of a must be what Masamune planned.

Masamune used his rapier,causing Sora to slip down the also grabbed Masamune,but it just caused both of them to come tumbling down the were then remembered she had she use it or not?

Her hands found something to grab,which is a large tree quickly grabbed Masamune's hand to help grabbed her hand,shocked that she saved his life.

"Why are you helping me?"He asked her,too shocked to be his own sarcastic self again.

"Just shut up!We need to find a way to climb up!This branch won't hold forever!"Sora exclaimed."Whatever happens,don't look down!"

"I already know that,you imbecile!"Was the response of an angered was being tempted to let go of him to solve her problem,but she decided against doen't know why she objects on killing him,even if she was half happy enough to let him fall down the rocky earth waiting for them.

**ROOOOAAAR!**

A distant sound echoed through the night,causing Sora to almost let go of the branch with ,Hinata was swooping down to their was relieved she let it tag along,or else she would fall into her own doom with an annoying brat to join her.

"Masamune!Ride on Hinata!"She turned to Masamune,who was still hanging onto Sora's hand.

"Alright."He answered and grabbed onto Hinata with his free accidentally slipped,causing him to fall down.

Hinata swooped down to save him,and was just in time before he landed on the then rose up to help Sora.

After saving her,the three of them flew back up,where the foxlike woman and the army was waiting for them.

"Woo!"Sora exclaimed as she tiredly leaned on Hinata's back for support."I'm beat."She muttered under her turned her almost drowsy head to the army.

"You guys look like you know how to have for that."She let a small smile form in her lips.

"I hope that will never happen again."Masamune muttered darkly.

"Come on,Masamune!"The foxlike woman began to speak."Someone like her always deserve to have some fun!"She giggled and approached Sora.

"Sora,right?I'm Da Ji,the strategist of our mighty Lord Orochi!"The woman who Sora identified as Da Ji told her proudly.

Needless to say,almost everyone looked at her able to serve what seemed to be a mighty leader made them also act arrogant and feel high and mighty above their enemies except their master.

"Who's Orochi?"Sora asked about the name '_Orochi_' seems to remind her of what?"It sounds...Familiar."Sora trailed that Orochi was,his name is giving her the hearing his name caused shivers to run down her spine.

"You don't know him?"Masamune asked in almost can't believe she doesn't know this person.

"**Hello?**"Sora asked them."Memory loss,remember?"They were all course she wouldn't remember,she lost her memories.'_Just_ _great!I have no clue of the recent updates around wherever I am._'Sora sighed.'_Can this day get any better?_'She mentally asked sarcastically.

"Alright."Da Ji gave out an exaggerated sigh."Lord Orochi is known for causing destruction,not showing any mercy to those who stood in his way."Da Ji sighed thought this was either a good sign or a bad would stay with them,because it seems she can fit in there nicely or escape from them to avoid being crushed by the option seems more good for her.

"That's right."Masamune agreed."I can say there one more worthy to be a ruler than Orochi."

All of their words gained Sora's listened to them carefully,mentally taking down down notes.'_This Orochi...'_Sora thought.'_Everyone_ _seemed to admire him and respect him._'Maybe if Sora joined,she would get to know more about herself and Orochi.

"If all that you are saying is true,"Sora began to speak."Then please let me join you.I want to know more about this Orochi you speak of."She looked at them hopefully,praying that she would be what chance does a mere girl have in joining this army?As a girl,few people respect her,which is why she must stand up for her request is denied,she could just search for more people who might know her.

"I was hoping for you to ask that!"Da Ji squealed excitedly."You can could use more tough if you don't remember anything,your fighting style is quite remarkable."Da Ji complimented.

Sorea grinned at Da Ji's was more than she could ever hope least she found a place she could stay in.

"Wait a minute!"The giant man began to protest."Are you sure we can let her join?I'm not quite sure about her,ya know?"

"Yeah.I still refuse to believe her story,except for her dragon story."Masamune spoke up.

"Come on,guys!You're just afraid to have someone competing against your skills."Da Ji answered.

"Me?Afraid? ..."Was all Masamune could asked.

" .Just make sure you don't come crying to us if you were beaten,princess."The giant man looked at her with disgust.

" 't mind Keiji and Masamune."Da Ji assure Sora,who looked quite angry for being referred as gritted her teeth and glared at Keiji.

"Alright everyone!Prepare to march!"Da Ji from the men can be heard,signalling that they are ready.

"Come on,Scales."Sora turned to her dragon and hopped in its dragon looked at her with a stern face,but followed its master's orders anyways.

Sora stared at the dark horizon in front of her,the cool breeze blowing her hair lightly.A lullaby flowed in her mind,soothing her disturbed soul at the same time annoying her a bit.

" _Twin sister, fly away,_

_ On soft Crimson wing._

_ You and yours shall journey here no more,_

_ Nor the Maiden's duo voices sing._

_ The breath is gone,_

_ Life's spark long faded_."

Was all she could remember as she softly sang out the lyrics and tone seemed familiar to was it from?

'_Twin sister..._'That part of the song remind her of was haunting her,slowly filling her head with fear and confusion.

'_Take care of your sister,Chou,for me..._'The words that were heard from the necklace she found a while ago...

_'Nor the Maiden's duo voices sing...'_

'_Life's long spark has faded..._'

'_Orochi...'_

'_The day of your birthday...Comes a gift that would bring eternal sorrow.'_

_'Killed your family...'_

_'You are next in line...'_

'_Beware...'_

She can no longer take were all confusing her.'**Chou...**'A name repeated in her ,it might have a meaning,but what?'_Maiden's duo voices sing..._'

The image of a girl appeared in front of looked a lot like Sora,except for the hair,eyes and the jolly gleam in her ,it struck her.

'_Your sister..._'These two simple words echoed in he has a sister,a family,friends and a contented what made her leave them?

_'Killed your family...'_Again,these words reminded her bits of her memories,but pained and angered her at the same shook her head,trying to rid these thoughts off her head.

"No...**NO!**"She almost gasped as she returned to ,in front of her,was Da Ji,Keiji and Masamune,all staring at her strangely.

She started breathing heavily,her head was spinning may either be a vision or nightmare.

"Orochi...Chou..."She whispered these two words while mind went blank,then she finally snapped back from her confusion.

"Sora,what the heck is wrong with you?"Da Ji asked,giving her a weird look.

"It's...It's nothing.I'm fine."Sora assured them,rubbing her head.'That was intense.'Sora thought.

"Weird."Keiji commented and turned his back on the others."Alright!Let's go!"He shouted.

The march sighed with relief as she began to tag long with the demonic still has a long way to go.

* * *

Thanks for reading!Remember to leave a comment!


End file.
